


All That's Best of Dark and Bright

by bellacatbee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Police, Bottom Castiel, Harm to Children, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harrassment, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Castiel, Omega Verse, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Single Parents, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 01:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/pseuds/bellacatbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester is an alpha cop. He's got a soft spot for omegas with kids and a short fuse when it comes to people hurting them. When he signs in for his shift, his first call is to a break-in in a well to do suburban neighborhood. He meets Castiel Novak and his young son, Alfie. Someone has broken in to Castiel's house and scent marked. </p><p>Castiel is unwilling to offer much information about himself or his life. Dean's happy not to push, but his partner Benny thinks that Castiel might know more about who broke into his house than he's willing to admit. </p><p>As Dean tries to get Castiel to open up to him, he finds himself drawn to the omega. But Castiel has to be mated, right? He already has a kid. </p><p>Or at least, that's what Dean believes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That's Best of Dark and Bright

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the A/B/O Bang on LJ. 
> 
> The non-consensual pairing referenced concerns Zachariah/Castiel. 
> 
> Harm to Children was the best tag I could find to explain that there is some light peril involving Alfie. I just want to assure you all that he's fine because I know a warning like that could put me off.
> 
> The title is taken from Byron's poem "She Walks in Beauty" because it reminded me of Castiel.

The call was their first case of the evening. 

Dean had only just started his shift when it came in; a break-in at a house in the leafy suburbs. It was rated a priority because an omega lived there with his young son. Once children were involved, it was always a priority. They ranked their responses to crimes based on who were involved and how dangerous the crime was. Any attack on an omega with a child was always going to rank high. It put Dean on edge, thinking about a child in danger, and he drove a little faster than he should have, siren blaring all the way. 

Dean was an alpha, which in some ways was a blessing, but in other ways was a curse. It made him good at his job. Alphas often picked dangerous jobs. It came with the territory. Dean would rush headlong in to danger to protect the others, especially those he thought were weaker than himself. He'd got himself a commendation for bravery, as well as a number of complaints. In the end, he'd landed himself with a partner, Benny Lafitte, a nice, easy-going beta who was supposed to temper some of Dean's more aggressive tendencies. That hadn't really happened. Benny understood Dean. He understood the way Dean worked. That made them a good team. 

Dean turned the corner, the wheels screeching against the tarmac under them and Benny winced. 

"Slow down," he murmured. "I don't think we're heading to a robbery in progress."

"The guy could still be lurking around," Dean said angrily.

"Maybe we should get there and take statements before you start fitting up any likely looking men," Benny said, sounding far too relaxed to Dean. 

They pulled up in front of the house they'd been directed to by dispatch. It was a nice looking house. The lawn was well cared for and the house had had a fresh lick of paint recently. The only thing marring it was the front door wide open. There was a little crowd of people in front of the house, probably come to console the homeowner and gawk at the crime scene. 

Dean got out of the car.

"Alright, I'm Detective Dean Winchester and I need to speak to Castiel Novak," he said. 

The crowd parted. 

Dean swallowed hard. It was hard-wired in to him to find omegas attractive. It was worse when they were in their heat, but even without heat there was still something about them that set off a spark in Dean. This one wasn't any different - an attractive young man, dark-haired and blue-eyed, with a baby on his hip. Dean sighed to himself. The baby was a sign that this omega was already mated. It didn't matter how pretty he was, he belonged to someone else. 

Benny stepped next to Dean, nudging him in the ribs.

"Uh," Dean found his voice again. "Okay, unless anyone witnessed anything, you can head off home. I need to talk to Mr Novak." 

The crowd started to drift away, but one woman stayed behind. Dean felt she didn't belong amongst all the well-tended front yards and neat, suburban houses. She was wearing a leather jacket and her lipstick was purple. 

"I was the one who noticed the door was open, Castiel was out shopping," she said. 

"And you are?" Dean asked.

"Meg Masters, I live two doors down," she said, tossing her hair. 

Dean got a noseful of her scent. Female alpha. People said they were rare, but Dean didn't think they were. Outside of his work, most of his friends were alpha and beta girls but most of the people Dean knew were either cops or ran in the same circles. The job attracted them. 

"Right, do you want to give a statement to my colleague, Detective Lafitte?" Dean suggested, heading past Meg, moving towards the omega. 

Dean knew he was sauntering, he couldn't help himself. Omegas with kids just did something to him. Dean knew he wanted to be a father; he just hadn't met his mate yet. Every time he saw an omega in pup or with a baby, it brought out the animal in him. 

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked. 

The guy hadn't said anything since they’d got there. He'd just stood there, impassively watching Dean. 

The man blinked, shaking his head. "Yes, I'm fine," he said slowly. "It's just been a shock." 

Dean looked around. "When does your mate get home?" No doubt, Castiel would feel better when his alpha was there. 

Castiel smiled sadly at him. 

"He doesn't," he said quietly. "Alfie and I are on our own. Alfie's my son." He looked down at the baby, his smile softening. 

Dean wished he hadn't said anything. Knowing that Castiel was alone in the world, that his mate had gone, made the crime seem worse somehow. There would be no one to comfort Castiel, no one to assure him that this wouldn't happen again. 

There was no one to protect Castiel. 

Dean felt his own instincts rising but he pushed them away. Hitting on a widower, offering him his protect, would be a new low for Dean. 

"Has anyone been inside the house?" he asked, trying to focus on the job. 

"No," Castiel said. "I was shopping, I had Alfie with me. I had no idea anything had happened until I came home. Meg was on the porch and the door was open. She told me she'd called the police."

Dean found himself wondering if Meg couldn't be the one who'd broken in. Castiel might have come home and caught her in the act, and she'd lied to protect herself. Dean didn't usually find himself disliking other alphas but he'd taken an immediate dislike to her. 

"How well do you know Miss Masters? Do you trust her?" 

Castiel smiled. "Meg is my friend."

Dean didn't believe that for a moment. She might be friendly towards Castiel, he might think that her intentions were just friendship, but Dean knew that alphas and omegas couldn't be friends. Their biology would always get in the way.

“Right,” he said. “I guess I better take a look around the house, make sure no one’s in there. You stay out here till I give you the all-clear.”

Castiel nodded. Dean found himself hoping that whatever damage had been done, it was minimal. He didn’t want Castiel inconvenienced any further. 

Dean approached the house slowly. He paused in the doorway, looking around. He couldn’t see anything disturbed apart from the front door. The lock had been forced. He made his way inside the house, his steps careful and measured. The living room was untouched, as was the kitchen, the second room that Dean checked. No one was hiding in the bathroom and in the baby’s room everything was peaceful. The only scents were Castiel’s own and little baby Alfie. No one else lived there. No alpha. Meg obviously hadn’t been inside the house because her scent wasn’t on anything. 

The only room left to check was Castiel’s. Dean was almost convinced that whoever had broken in to Castiel’s home, he’d been disturbed by Meg before he could steal anything. Everything seemed so perfect, so clean, that Dean couldn’t believe another person had been in there.

He pushed the door to Castiel’s room open and the stench hit him. 

Dean recoiled back, covering his mouth. 

It was ammonia. Someone had been in Castiel’s room and they’d scent marked. 

There were a few things viler than scent marking. It was barbaric, something left over from the days when omegas were property and marked like territory. It was a blatant show of ownership. Someone had come in to Castiel’s room and peed there, covered it in his or her scent to prove to the world that they had a claim on Castiel. The marking was fresh, hardly an hour old. Someone had certainly been in the house then and they’d broken in with a distinct purpose. 

Scent marking was considered a sex crime. Dean knew that there were couples who engaged in it consensually, who got off of the thrill of pretending to be owned, but they weren’t the people he dealt with normally. He dealt with the bastards who did things like this, who saw a pretty omega and decided they’d lay a claim before anyone else did. He dealt with alphas who hadn’t realized they weren’t the top dogs anymore and that an unaccompanied or unmated omega wasn’t theirs for the taking. 

He closed the bedroom door and made his way outside, taking in deep lungful of air. At least they had some forensic evidence. They’d have to take away the things the guy had marked, pull up the carpet, but then Charlie in the lab could do her thing. They also had a concentrated form of whoever had broken-in’s scent and the knowledge that he was an alpha. That helped to narrow the search. If they were lucky, this guy would have done it before and his scent would be in the database. 

Each alpha, beta and omega’s scent was unique to them. It wasn’t something that could be replicated or tampered with. Those convicted of crimes had their scent, along with their DNA, entered into the criminal data-base. 

“What’s wrong?” Benny called to him. 

He’d finished taking Meg Master’s statement. She was back at Castiel’s side, her hand on his arm, something that was probably supposed to be comforting but made Dean feel uneasy. He knew already it wasn’t her scent but he still hadn’t warmed to her. 

He jogged down the steps of the porch and met Benny halfway across the lawn. 

“We need to call Charlie and get someone from forensics down here,” he said in a low tone. He didn’t want Castiel to overhear. Dean needed to break the news to him gently. “Whoever broke in, they scent marked.”

“Not the kid’s room?” Benny asked. 

“No,” Dean said, and that was one small mercy. In their line of work they’d come across some really sick individuals. “Castiel’s room.” 

“Right,” Benny said, rubbing his chin. He glanced sideways across the yard, looking at Castiel. “I guess we should go and ask a few more questions. We should find out about partners, see if he’s dating anyone or if he can think of anyone who’d do this to him.”

Dean shook his head stubbornly. “He’s not going to be dating anyone. He’s got a kid.”

“Some people date when their mate dies, some people don’t get mated at all. Just because he has a kid doesn’t mean we should assume anything,” Benny said. 

“Benny, I’m serious, just look at him – he doesn’t look the type,” Dean said. 

While Benny was right in the abstract, Dean refused to believe that Castiel would be the sort of omega who’d have a child outside of a mating bond, or who wouldn’t be completely faithful to the bond, death of a partner or not. 

Dean got it. The world had moved on from the time omegas were supposed to stay virgins until they mated and remain chaste once their mate died. He just found it hard to picture Castiel as anything other than traditional. Besides, Dean had been in that house and apart from the scent-marking in the bedroom, it was clear that just Castiel and the kid lived there. No one else was popping over or staying the night. 

“I’m still going to ask,” Benny said evenly. 

Dean shrugged. Benny could ask all the questions he felt he needed to; Dean was still pretty sure what the answer was going to be. Besides, it wasn’t just about Castiel. Castiel had been mated. He’d had a kid with someone. That was enough to put most people off. Not everyone wanted to raise someone else’s pup. It was still seen as a sign of weakness, a sign that there wasn’t any lead in your pencil, so to speak. A long time ago, if an omega already had kids when a new alpha took an interest, the alpha killed the kids. Sometimes that still happened. Dean had worked a case before he was partnered with Benny. It was something that had stuck with him, something he found hard to shake off. 

He found himself looking at Castiel, at the little boy cuddled up close to him. Dean didn’t know what went wrong with some alphas, why the switch that should have made them protective of little pups like Alfie flipped to something else, to seeing them as a threat. He damn well hoped that whoever it was who’d scent marked Castiel’s bedroom was just interested in Castiel and didn’t view Castiel’s child as a potential risk. Dean never wanted to work another child murder case if he could help it. 

“Okay,” Dean said, breathing in deeply. “Okay, let’s go talk to him.” 

It was hard to find the right words to tell Castiel what had happened. Dean knew the legal terms. He knew what happened next, but he also knew that breaking in to someone’s home and scent-marking was a violation. He knew it stripped away a level of security that ought to be there. Castiel should feel that he could come and go as he pleased, that his house would be a safe haven for him. He shouldn’t have to be worried about monsters lurking inside. 

“Is everything okay?” Castiel asked immediately as Dean reached him. “Can we go inside now?”

“I’m afraid not, Mr Novak. I don’t think you’ve been burgled, nothing as disturbed that I could see, but we’re working on the assumption that there was another motive for the break in,” Dean said, looking past Castiel, to Meg. “Do you mind if we talk in front of Miss Masters and your little boy?” 

“Uh,” Castiel looked torn for a moment, but then he shook his head. “No, I’d rather you spoke to me privately.” He half turned, looking at Meg. “Meg, would you hold Alfie for me?”

Meg wrinkled her nose. 

“I don’t really have a maternal side,” she said. “I don’t know how to hold him.”

“It’s easy,” Castiel said. 

He passed the baby to her carefully. Meg held him out in front of her at arms-length, looking decidedly unimpressed with the whole situation. 

Castiel let Dean and Benny lead him off a little further, away from where Meg could overhear them. Dean tried to choose his words carefully, tried to find the right line between expression genuine concern and reassuring Castiel that things would be resolved. 

“We think the motive was sexual. Someone scent-marked in your bedroom. We’ll need to take anything that was marked to the lab for tests, but we’ll be able to sterilize your room once we’re done. My partner’s already called for our forensics team and they’ll be here shortly.” 

“Oh,” Castiel said. He wrapped his arms around himself, holding himself tightly.

“Look,” Dean said quickly, rushing to fill the frightened silence. “Whoever did this, chances are we’ll have their scent stored in the database. We’ll be able to catch them.” 

“What if you don’t?” Castiel asked. He looked up at Dean, his eyes sharp with fear. 

“I will catch them,” Dean said. 

He reached out, placing his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, the gesture meant to reassure him, but Dean knew he was making a promise, a vow, to Castiel. He would catch whoever had broken in to his home and violated it like this. 

Castiel seemed to relax then, uncoiling. 

“That’s good,” he murmured. 

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. “Look, I’ll give you my cell phone number as well. If anything comes up, if anything is missing or you’re worried about something, just call me. I’ll pick up.” 

“That’s very kind of you,” Castiel said, looking up at him, his face flooded with hope. 

Dean found himself tongue-tied. He wanted to say it was part of the job, that he wouldn’t feel right if he didn’t make the offer. He couldn’t though. He just wanted Castiel to keep looking at him like that. 

Benny cleared his throat. Dean realized he’d forgotten his partner was even there. He shut his mouth, letting Benny continue with the interview. Dean was finding it hard to concentrate and, purely selfishly, he wanted Castiel to remember him as the kind cop and Benny as the one who’d asked the irritatingly personal questions. 

“I need to ask you about the alphas in your life, Mr Novak. Are you seeing anyone currently? Have you broken up with someone?” Benny asked, strictly professional where Dean was failing badly. 

“No,” Castiel said, shaking his head. “I don’t date. I wouldn’t date. I have Alfie and I just couldn’t do that.”

Dean resisted the urge to smirk. Just because he’d been right, it wasn’t the time to rub Benny’s nose in it. He could do that later, when they were alone in the car together. 

“Is there anyone you could think of who’d do this? Has there been anyone who’s been bothering you at all? Who’s been persistent even though you turned them down?” Benny continued. 

This time there was a slight hesitation. Castiel looked away from them. He was thinking, remembering something, but then he shook his head quickly.

“No, there’s no one,” he said. “I’m positive.”

Dean knew he should just dismiss the hesitation as Castiel being thorough. He’d been asked a question and he’d just been thinking about it. But Dean couldn’t help feeling there’d been more to it than that. He thought Castiel might know something, that he might have an idea, a feeling about someone, but that he wasn’t sure enough to point the finger at that person. 

“It’s okay,” he said. “It doesn’t matter who it was, or how minor the incident was. We can rule them out of our enquiries easily.”

“I said there was no one,” Castiel snapped. 

Dean was now even more convinced that there was something Castiel wasn’t telling them, but he dropped it. In all likelihood, Castiel simply had a bad feeling about someone he knew and in the end, it would turn out that the guy wasn’t even connected with the case. It would be someone already on file, like Dean had said, and Castiel would be happier that he hadn’t wasted people’s time or inconvenienced anyone. 

That was what Dean told himself, anyway, even though he wasn’t convinced. 

“Okay,” Dean said. He wouldn’t push Castiel. He dug his phone out of his pocket. Once he gave Castiel his number, if Castiel did reconsider, then Dean was just a call away. “Right, let me get my number for you.” 

By the time he’d finished swapping numbers with Castiel, double-checking them before he was satisfied, the forensics team had arrived. Dean caught sight of Charlie’s red hair and he waved to her. 

“I should go and help the forensics team,” he said, regretfully because he wanted to stay with Castiel, but he had to get back to his job. “Is there somewhere you can go? Hopefully, we’ll have this finished soon.”

“I can go to Meg’s,” Castiel said. “I really should go and rescue her from Alfie.” 

Dean watched him walk away. Benny had already intercepted the forensics team. He was explaining the situation to the in detail while Dean watched Castiel take his baby from Meg’s arms, watching them as they walked away, looking from the back like a little family unit. Maybe that was how they’d end up, even with Meg’s lack of parental interest. Dean was just getting a snap-shot of their lives. He was just a cop, doing his job, and he shouldn’t care any more about them than was necessary. 

He shouldn’t worry about Castiel, shouldn’t think up scenarios and romances for him. He shouldn’t wish that he was the one there, ready to putting a comforting arm around Castiel’s shoulder or give him a place to stay. 

Dean bit the inside of his cheek, the pain that bloomed there a reminder that he was getting too involved. He just had an over-active, over-protective paternal instinct. Omegas with kids just had that effect on him. It wasn’t just Castiel. Castiel was just Dean’s type. That was all. 

He forced himself to stop looking at Castiel and turned towards the house, trudging up to Benny and the forensics team. 

“Hi, Charlie,” he said, nodding to her. She was the only member of the team he knew by name. “Benny filled you in?”

“Scent marking in the bedroom,” Charlie said. “And apparently the home owner is a hottie.” 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Yeah, come on, we’re going to need to pull up the carpet and I need to make sure everything’s bagged and tagged.” 

He led the team into the house, focusing on his job. With any luck, the forensics team would be able to find them a match and Dean would be able to close the case quickly. 

He wouldn’t be troubled by Castiel Novak for longer than was necessary. 

**

Castiel almost didn’t want to go home. The police had come around to Meg’s once their forensic team had finished to inform him he was allowed back in the house, but Castiel had felt an instant revulsion at the idea. His home had lost the sense of security it had always had before. 

Someone, a stranger, had been in his house, in his bedroom. Castiel didn’t know how he could ever feel safe there again.

He’d almost asked Meg if he could stay with her, but he’d stopped at the last moment. He didn’t doubt that Meg would have let him stay. She’d been patrolling up and down the front hall, growling under her breath and promising retribution if she ever caught the Alpha responsible. 

Castiel knew that he and Alfie would be safe staying with her, but he also knew that Meg didn’t have anything set up to take care of a baby. All of Alfie’s things were back in the house. Castiel would have to go back there eventually, even if it was only to fetch things. 

In the end, he took a deep breath and told himself he wasn’t going to be intimidated. If he was scared away from his own home, then it meant whoever had been in there had a power over him and Castiel was determined not to give them that. He took his son, waved off Meg’s offer to accompany them, and walked with his head held high across the street to his house. 

When Detective Winchester had asked him if he could imagine anyone who’d want to do something like this to Castiel, there had been a name on the tip of his tongue, but he couldn’t bring himself to say it. He thought it could be him, suspected it, but the act of breaking into Castiel’s home and doing something so graphic, so base, seemed below that man. 

Castiel didn’t even think the man he had in mind was an alpha, and the police seemed certain it was an alpha who’d targeted him. If it had been that man though, if he had anything to do with it, then Castiel wanted to show him that he wasn’t afraid. 

It wasn’t as if there was any real reason to be suspicious like that, but Castiel couldn’t help himself. 

He pushed the door to his house open, expecting some sort of scent, but there was nothing. The house smelled like disinfectant, but nothing else. 

Castiel peeked inside his room, just enough to get the basic idea of what was missing, which turned out to be the carpet and the bedding, and then he headed on, carrying Alfie to his room. As the police had promised Alfie’s room hadn’t been touched. 

Castiel had already decided that he’d sleep on the floor beside his son’s crib that night. He wanted to be close to his son, able to defend him if anyone came back and he couldn’t bring himself to go into his bedroom, especially not to sleep there. 

Castiel didn’t think he’d actually be able to sleep if he was in his bedroom, and if he did finally drop off, his dreams would be plagued by the shadowy figure of an alpha who had already proven how much he wanted dominance over Castiel. 

Castiel put Alfie in his crib, kissing the little boy’s forehead, stroking his fingers through the soft curls on the top of his head. He was grateful that Alfie was too young to know what was going on. 

He left Alfie for a few seconds, his heart aching, checking the doors and windows were locked before he collected a spare pillow and blanket from the airing cupboard. Castiel wished, not for the first time, that he had a mate. He could have stayed with Alfie while his mate checked the house was secure. If he had a mate, then none of this would be happening. Castiel would be claimed publically, he wouldn’t be a target for perverts like that alpha who’d broken into his house.

Castiel knew that omegas on their own were always at more risk than those who were mated. It didn’t matter how the world had moved on or what rights omegas had been granted. There would always be people who thought omegas were property and would only respect an alpha’s claim. 

When Castiel went back to his son’s bedroom, Alfie was already asleep, his thumb tucked into his mouth.

Castiel stood there for a few moments, staring down at him. 

He prayed quietly, silently, that this would be the end of it. He prayed that the attack was random, not the beginning of something else. He prayed above all else that his son would be safe. Castiel had fought tooth and nail for Alfie, and he didn’t want something to happen to them now that they were finally settled. 

He put the blankets and the pillows down on the floor, getting comfortable and turned on his side, gaze at his son through the bars of his crib. The minutes ticked by and Castiel listened to his son’s steady breathing, the little muffled noises he made as he sucked on his thumb. 

Finally, after a long time, when he couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer, he fell asleep. 

**

It was only in the morning, when he went to the bathroom cabinet to fetch his pills, that Castiel realized something had been taken. 

Whoever had been in his house had taken his heat suppressants. 

**

Dean’s phone rang. He patted his pockets, finding it finally in the left-hand pocket of his jacket. He pulled it out, surprised when he saw Castiel’s name flashing up on the screen. It was still early in the morning, Dean hadn’t started his shift yet. Even though he’d given Castiel his number, he hadn’t expected the other man to call him. 

He scrambled to press ‘accept’, bringing the phone up to his ear. 

“Castiel?” he asked, then corrected himself. “I mean, Mr Novak? What’s up? Is anything the matter?” 

Dean hoped the man wasn’t calling for an update on his case. Dean didn’t have any information for him. Charlie was still running test back at the lab. All Dean could do was provide Castiel with an incident number. He might be phoning because of that, Dean reasoned. He might need that number to file a report with his insurance company. 

Dean really hoped Castiel wasn’t calling because there’d been another incident. 

“Detective Winchester? I hope I’m not interrupting you, but you said I should call if something came up. I think whoever broke in here took something.” 

“You think?” 

“I know they took something,” Castiel said. “Whoever was here, they took my heat suppressants.” 

Dean swallowed down a curse. They already knew they were dealing with a sexually motivated crime, but this just made it more obvious. Omegas in heat weren’t able to defend themselves, not as well as they could normally. Their biology worked against them. Someone hoping to overpower Castiel might be counting on that. 

“Are you in danger of going into heat?” Dean asked.

“No, I took my suppressant yesterday and I can get a repeat prescription filled,” Castiel said. “I just thought you should know. For the case, I mean.”

Dean let out a sigh of relief. At least Castiel wasn’t in any immediate danger. Of course, whoever had taken his suppressants wouldn’t know that. They might still attempt to attack him. 

“I’ll come over,” Dean said. “You shouldn’t be alone right now.” 

He’d need to take another statement and update the case file. He’d also feel safer if he just checked out the neighbourhood and made sure there was no one skulking around, hoping to attack when Castiel was in heat and vulnerable. 

“Okay,” Castiel said. Then the line went dead. 

Dean stared at the phone for a second, not used to such an abrupt phone manner, but he figured Castiel had every right to be rude. He was probably nervous and on the edge. Even though he could apparently get more pills without too much difficulty, that didn’t mean everything was just smoothed over. It was clear to Dean that Castiel had been targeted. Someone had picked him, had fixated on him. 

Dean grabbed his car keys. He really hoped he’d get a call from Charlie soon telling him she’d identified their perpetrator and he was on their database. Dean really didn’t like the idea of an unknown offender running around out there, watching and waiting for a moment to strike. 

**

Dean drove the speed limit all the way to Castiel’s house. He thought about driving over the limit, but he couldn’t excuse it. Castiel wasn’t in any immediate danger. There was no proof of that. If Dean was caught or he caused an accident, there was nothing he could say in his defense. He was just worried and overly involved. 

He reached Castiel’s house and parked his car in the drive. He ran to the front door and knocked, all sorts of scenarios running through his mind about what could have happened during the time it had taken him to drive over. 

He heard footsteps and then Castiel’s cautious voice, “Who is it?” 

“It’s Detective Winchester,” Dean said. 

He fumbled in his pocket, pulling out his badge and ID, ready to hold them up if Castiel needed them. 

He heard the door unlock and then Castiel opened it. 

“Come in,” he said, waiting for Dean to step inside before he locked and bolted the door behind him. “I’m going to have someone come and fix a better security system. I need to look into what would be best.”

“I can give you some pointers if you like?” Dean offered. “Or, at least, I can tell you the ones to avoid.” 

“Sounds good,” Castiel said. 

There was a nervous pause. Dean took a moment to look around. Stepping through the front door led you right in to the living room. Castiel didn’t have a television, but he had two big bookcases pushed back against the wall and a comfortable looking couch. In the middle of the room there was a soft mat and Castiel’s baby, Alfie, sat on it, playing with a collection of toys. It was nice, spacious. Before the break-in, it must have seemed an ideal family home. 

It seemed odd that there were no photographs around, Dean noted. He would have expected to see some pictures, especially of Castiel’s mate, but he wondered if the memory of him might still be too painful for Castiel to deal with. 

Castiel brushed past Dean, breaking him out of his thoughts. He sat down on the mat beside Alfie, picking up a teddy bear, holding it out to his son who disinterestedly continued to play with a toy dinosaur. After a moment, Castiel pulled the teddy bear close to his chest, hugging it. Dean swallowed. 

He crossed the room and knelt beside Castiel, putting a comforting hand on his arm. 

“You know we’re going to catch this guy, right? Nothing bad is going to happen you or Alfie,” he said.

Castiel nodded, his fingers clutched in the soft fur of the teddy bear. 

“It’s just been a shock,” he said, sounding much calmer than he looked. 

Dean found himself wishing he could do something more for Castiel then just offer platitudes. He knew he was working the case, that he’d do anything he could, but they needed leads and until Castiel offered them some new information or the lab came back with a match, Dean didn’t see very many options. 

“Castiel, if you can think of anything that might help us, I’d really like to hear it,” Dean said quietly. “I know you said you don’t think there’s anyone, but I promise, we can rule people out. I just want to protect you and Alfie.” 

Castiel sighed. He glanced at Dean, looking tired and sad, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders at that moment. 

“You’re really not going to give up, are you?” he muttered.

“No, I already told you. I’m going to find out who did this,” Dean said, puzzled by Castiel’s reaction.

Castiel shook his head. 

“I didn’t mean…” he sighed again. “You’re nice, Dean, but I want you to help me. I don’t know if you’re going to after I tell you everything.”

Dean stared at Castiel, his brow furrowed in confusion. Of all the things he’d expected Castiel to say, that wasn’t one of them. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. “I’m going to help you, Castiel. It’s my job and I promised you I would. I don’t break my promises.”

Castiel took a deep breath, squeezing the teddy bear tight in his arms. 

“I don’t have a mate,” he said. 

Dean glanced around the room again. “Do you mean…?”

“Alfie’s father and I aren’t mated,” Castiel said. “He’s alive, he doesn’t live with us. I wouldn’t want him to.” He raised his chin, looking at Dean defiantly, his voice grow cold, tight as he continued. “Are you still going to help me now? Do you still want to protect me or do you think I brought this on myself now?” 

He looked at Dean and Dean could see he was waiting for Dean to say something, to reject him. Dean mentally rewrote everything he’d thought about Castiel. It felt like a shock, like the air was suddenly shoved out of his lungs because Dean didn’t think nice omegas who lived in the suburbs had children outside of mating bonds, but that didn’t mean he stopped caring. It just meant he realized he’d been blinkered right from the beginning and Benny had been right. Dean had made assumptions, baseless and stupid assumptions, and he should have pushed harder. 

“It doesn’t change anything, Castiel. I’m still going to help you,” Dean said. He rested his hand on Castiel’s shoulder, squeezing softly, the gesture reassuring. Dean wasn’t about to forget his duty just because Castiel turned out to have secrets. “Why didn’t you say this yesterday?”

“You hear stories,” Castiel said defensively. “The police don’t want to help. You might say I brought it on myself. If I was mated then none of it would have happened. If I’d stayed with the alpha who got me pregnant, I’d be safe.” 

Dean nodded slowly. He knew there were issues like that in the force. It took a long time for prejudices to change. To some people omegas were still defined by the alphas in their lives and if there wasn’t an alpha there, they were treated badly. That didn’t make it right though and it certainly didn’t make it okay that Castiel felt he couldn’t tell Dean the truth about his circumstances. 

“I’m not one of those guys,” Dean said with conviction. “You didn’t bring this on yourself, you deserve to be safe in your own house, it doesn’t matter if you’re mated or not.”

He needed Castiel to trust him. He needed Castiel to believe him. Dean had a job to do and finding out who had broken in to Castiel’s home mattered more to him than anything in Castiel’s past that Castiel was ashamed of. 

Castiel licked his lips. He still looked unsteady. Dean wished things were different, he wished Castiel could have told him the truth before. Now there was a whole new avenue of investigation Dean needed to look in to. They probably weren’t looking at a crime committed by a stranger or a registered predator, but by someone Castiel knew. 

Dean had been involved in more than a few domestic cases were alphas couldn’t understand that they didn’t own their omegas. 

“Tell me about Alfie’s father,” Dean suggested, looking for a starting point, looking for Castiel to open up to him.” You said you’re not mated to him?” 

Castiel smiled softly. “It doesn’t take a mating bond to make a baby. We slept together once. It was enough to tell us we weren’t compatible, but it was still enough to get me pregnant.” 

“What did he do about that?” Dean asked. 

“Nothing,” Castiel said firmly, his eyes flashing darkly. It didn’t sound as if this was a good memory for him. “I know my own mind, Detective. I wanted to keep the baby. I thought about adoption or abortion, but it felt right to keep him. I love Alfie and I’ve fought hard for him.”

Dean nodded. He admired Castiel’s strength and courage. It must have been frightening to find himself pregnant and without the support of a mate. Not everyone would have chosen the path Castiel had. Castiel was obviously a determined man. 

“So he wasn’t pleased?” Dean hazarded a guess. 

He was starting to build up a picture in his mind of the alpha Castiel had been with. He saw someone who was demanding, someone who wanted complete control over Castiel. Dean didn’t know how close to the truth that image was, but he wanted to find out. 

“Not especially,” Castiel said with a shrug of his shoulders. “He would have preferred his children be born in a mating bond, but he didn’t try to stop me. He sends maintenance payments and he sees Alfie once a month.” 

Dean nodded. It all sounded very pleasant, but that didn’t mean things were really anything like they seemed. People were duplicitous. They could smile and say one thing, but underneath they were thinking another. The alpha who’d got Castiel pregnant might pretend he was happy with monthly visits but he might yearn for more than that. 

Castiel was beautiful. Dean wasn’t going to deny that. He was also spirited and sure of himself. He’d be a prize for any alpha. The one who’d got Castiel pregnant might have realized that too late and might be trying to stake his claim again, against Castiel’s wishes. 

“What’s his name? Alfie’s father?” Dean asked. He needed the name. He needed to meet this man, to either confirm his suspicions or rule him out of their enquiries. 

“Michael Milton,” Castiel said. “I was his secretary.” 

Dean bit his tongue to stop himself from saying anything stupid. He knew Michael Milton. It would be hard not to know him. His family was old money in the town, they owned a pharmaceutical company that had been the backbone of the community for years now. No wonder Castiel hadn’t had any trouble getting more heat suppressants. The fact that Michael Milton had managed to have a child out of a mating bond and keep it out of the papers was a complete surprise to Dean. 

He supposed that explained a little of Castiel’s reluctance as talk as well. It wasn’t just Castiel’s secret to tell. 

“I’ll have to interview him,” he warned Castiel.

“You think Michael did this?” Castiel asked, sounding surprised that the thought had even crossed Dean’s mind. He shook his head. “Michael couldn’t. He doesn’t care about me like that.”

Dean didn’t say anything. He knew all too well that some people were masters of hiding their true feelings. They kept them bottled up, never caused anyone any reason for concern but underneath it all they felt things strongly and one day it all came to a head. Dean didn’t know if that was what he was facing here but he had to chase the lead himself. He couldn’t just rely on Castiel’s impression of the man. 

Castiel stared at him then sighed. 

“Fine,” he said. “Let me call him and tell him you need an appointment.”

“I’m a cop,” Dean said. “I just flash by badge and I’ll be in, don’t worry.”

He didn’t want Castiel to call ahead. He didn’t want Michael Milton warned in anyway about what was coming. He wanted to catch the man off guard. 

Castiel smiled, shaking his head.

“Unless you plan on arresting him, Michael won’t see you without an appointment,” he said. “I know. I used to work for him and my replacement is vicious. You’ll never get past him unless I phone ahead and get some time cleared in Michael’s schedule for you.” 

Dean nodded grudgingly. He didn’t like the idea but he didn’t like the idea of an argument with one of the most powerful men in the city either. Dean didn’t want to have to arrest Michael Milton just to ask him a few questions. 

He watched Castiel telephone, heard him murmur down the line, heard him laugh. He watched him and wondered if Castiel had been vicious when he worked for Michael Milton. He had to have been ambitious, dedicated to rise to such a prominent position. He would have had to show a spark and a drive that most people lacked. Dean tried to imagine Castiel behind a desk, typing reports, filing things, being Michael Milton’s right hand man. He could imagine it easily. 

Castiel fitted into an office environment. He was neat, orderly. He was organised and precise. 

He’d given it all up though. He’d walked away from that life to have a child. He’d done it on his own. He might be getting Milton money to raise his son but money only went so far. He was in a dangerous position, an unmated omega on his own, but Castiel was still determined to do what he knew was best. 

Dean couldn’t understand how Michael Milton hadn’t been able to forge a mating bond with him.  
There must be something seriously wrong with the man if he didn’t want an omega like Castiel.

**

Dean met Michael Milton’s vicious replacement for Castiel in the lobby of Milton Pharmaceuticals. He was younger than Castiel but still brisk and efficient. He had blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He was also, Dean noted, scenting him, an omega. It seemed as if Michael Milton had a type when it came to his personal secretaries – beautiful, young, business minded omegas. He basically had the pick of the crop. 

“Dean Winchester,” Dean said, taking his badge out of his pocket to show the other man. 

The omega peered at it, checked with some notes on the tablet computer in his hand and then nodded. 

“I’m Adam Milligan,” he said, holding his hand out for Dean to shake, which he did, firmly. “Mr Milton is expecting you.”

He led Dean to an elevator. There was a little key-pad inside into which Adam typed a code. The elevator began to move and the young man turned back to Dean.

“We’re going to Mr Milton’s office. No one is allowed in without an appointment. We have security set up to ensure that.”

He looked at Dean’s face, watching him intently and Dean realized that he was trying to guess the nature of Dean’s visit. He obviously didn’t know about what had happened to Castiel or, if he did, he didn’t know how Michael Milton played a part in all of it. Adam Milligan was shrewd though, dropping hints like breadcrumbs in the hope that Dean would jump on one of them. 

“It’s good to know Mr Milton is so security conscious. It makes our job easier if people remember to take precautions,” Dean said, the words bland and unspecific. 

The corner of Adam’s mouth twitched, turning down in a frown but then just as quickly his face registered perfect composure again. Dean wondered if he’d listen at the door, he seemed the sort that would. Curious and inquisitive. If something was going on, he might be helpful to Dean. He might know all sorts of gossip. Then again, he might be loyal to his boss and report straight back to him any questions Dean asked. 

Dean would have to weigh up the pros and cons carefully before he approached Adam Milligan for answers. 

The elevator stopped and Adam stepped out, walking ahead of Dean who hurried after him. They entered a room that was walled with glossy, black marble, apart from two large windows on either side. They passed a smart, neat little desk that was currently vacant. It was probably Adam’s desk, Dean guessed. Past that there was a black stone door set back into the wall. Everything was very impressive and very expensive. It was the most expensive room Dean had stood in for a long time. 

There was nowhere to sit. Nowhere to wait. If you came here, you had to be expected. That was clear.

Adam knocked on the stone door lightly then pushed it open. 

“Mr Milton? That detective you mentioned is here to see you,” he said smoothly, standing aside to let Dean pass. 

Dean stepped into a beautifully furnished office. Everything inside was an antique. There was a mahogany desk and chair. A vintage leather couch pushed up against one wall. The lamps were turn-of-the-century art deco. It was like stepping back in time. Michael Milton’s office could have been the den of a speak-easy owner. The only thing out of place was the computer on Mr Milton’s desk. 

Dean sniffed the air surreptitiously. Very faintly, there was the tang of sex in the air. He glanced from Michael Milton back to the efficient young man in the doorway. 

If Michael Milton had slept with Castiel, it stood to reason that he was probably sleeping with this secretary too.

“Adam,” Michael Milton said, standing up from behind his desk. He looked like a modern day gangster in his expensive suit with his slicked back hair. Dean couldn’t help but dislike him instinctively. He was another alpha and Dean was firmly in his territory. It made the hairs on the back of Dean’s neck stand up. “Adam, I think Detective Winchester and I would like some coffee. The Arabic roast would be best.”

“Of course, Mr Milton,” Adam answered promptly. 

He shut the door then, leaving them alone in the room and Michael stepped around his desk, coming to Dean to shake his hand.

“Castiel didn’t tell me very much on the phone but he said it was important you saw me. Is Castiel in any trouble?” 

“A little,” Dean said, extracting his hand from Michael’s grip. 

The man sounded worried, a lot more concerned than Castiel had suggested he would be. Maybe Castiel didn’t know his old boss as well as he thought he did. 

Dean took a step away from Michael, looking round the office. He found it easier to order his thoughts when he wasn’t looking at the other alpha. When he looked at him, all he saw was the man who’d got Castiel pregnant and then abandoned him. He knew that Castiel had couched it in different terms, that he’d described it as an amicable split, but in his instincts, Dean felt that Castiel had been abandoned. Any alpha who’d got him in pup should have stood by him. 

“I know about you and Castiel, your past relationship,” Dean said quietly. “I don’t want you to think you have to be cautious in what you say to me. Castiel has told me everything about you and about Alfie.”

He looked back at Michael, enjoying the way the man’s face drained of color. It was the only sign that something was wrong, but it was enough for Dean. 

“Castiel told you that, did he?” Michael repeated. 

“Yes,” Dean said. “Did you know Castiel’s home was broken in to? Someone scent marked in his house and stole his heat suppressants.”

Michael nodded.

“Yes, I knew. He told me this morning. I arranged for more suppressants to be sent to him.” 

“I don’t suppose you’d have any idea who’d want to do something like that, do you?”

Michael Milton smiled.

“You think I’m a suspect because Castiel and I have a child together? This isn’t the dark ages, detective. An alpha and an omega can sleep together without claiming each other.”

“Not many alphas would be able to walk away from an omega bearing their child,” Dean said, unable to keep the hard edge from his voice. He would never walk away from his pup.

Michael shook his head. He looked at Dean pityingly.

“I see you have some very old fashioned views,” he said quietly. “Castiel didn’t want to be with me. We thought we were a good match but when his heat came, it wasn’t right. He didn’t smell right. We still tried. We tried our hardest and that resulted in Alfie. I would have married Castiel if he wanted me, I would have mated him, but we both knew we weren’t right from each other. It would have been a forced bond and Castiel would have hated that. He believes in love and I couldn’t tie him to me when he wanted the chance to find his perfect mate.” 

Dean could feel his ears burning and he knew his cheeks were probably pink too. That was more information about Castiel than he really wanted. He didn’t want to imagine Castiel and this alpha. He didn’t want to know anything about their life together. He only wanted to keep Castiel safe now. 

Dean couldn’t help noting that Michael Milton didn’t sound too delighted to have let Castiel go. He certainly sounded regretful over it. He spoke very nicely, said a lot of words but when it came down to it, the truth of what he was saying was that Castiel had called it off between the two of them. Michael Milton might say he respected that choice, that he agreed with it, but Dean wasn’t certain he did. 

There was another soft knock on the door. It opened to reveal Adam, carrying a tray with cups and a coffee pot balance on it. He carried it carefully to Michael’s desk and set it down before turning to look at his boss.

“Will that be all, Mr Milton?” he asked.

“One moment,” Michael said, reaching out to grab his wrist. He pulled Adam close to him and slipped an arm around his shoulder. “I don’t think Detective Winchester has quite got the idea yet.”

“You’re sleeping with your secretary so you don’t need to chase after Castiel?” Dean asked dryly.

Adam blushed and Michael shook his head, shooting Dean a withering look. 

“Adam and I are mated, Detective Winchester. It’s not in the papers yet but it will be soon. It’s a recent development but one which we’re both very pleased with.” He turned his head, kissing Adam’s cheek. “So you see, I couldn’t be angry with Castiel for the choice he made because it left me free to fall in love with Adam.” 

“Oh,” Adam said. “You’re here about Castiel!” His eyes shone with pleasurable excitement, finally having worked out why Dean had paid them a visit. 

Dean shot Michael an enquiring look, wondering just how much he could say in front of the man’s mate but Michael answered that question quickly for him.

“Adam knows about my relationship with Castiel. He knows about our child. I haven’t kept any secrets from Adam. It would be impossible to, he organizes my life.”

“Castiel interviewed me for this job,” Adam said, smiling. “I think he was matchmaking personally.” 

Dean swallowed, upset to have all his theories overturned so quickly. He couldn’t completely rule Michael Milton out but it did seem more and more unlikely as time went on that he would be the alpha who’d broken in to Castiel’s house. He seemed so happy. He had his own omega; he was mated now. He didn’t feel the need to hide anything about his past with Castiel. Dean had been expecting refusals and bluffing. He was expecting for Michael to build a wall of denials and firmly entrench himself behind it. He hadn’t been expecting honesty and it floored him. 

Still, Dean wouldn’t rule him out until he had complete and concrete evidence to do so.

“I’d like to know where you where yesterday around midday and would you mind giving me a DNA sample?” he asked.

Michael looked amused.

“I wouldn’t mind at all, officer. Adam will bring you my diary, but I think I had a lunch time meeting. If you’d like, I can give you the contact numbers of everyone in the meeting with me.”

Dean gritted his teeth. He wanted Michael Milton to be guilty. He wanted it because Dean had decided he hated the man. 

** 

Dean drove back to the precinct, muttering under his breath about the advantages money and wealth brought someone. He had the sample Michael Milton had provided tucked up in an evidence bag, ready to pass to Charlie. Michael had given him a cheek swab and a sample of hair. He’d been almost too willing to help. He had a perfect alibi and Dean distrusted that immediately. 

Michael might be mated to his new secretary. He might have been in a meeting with other, well-respected members of the community who’d back him up but that didn’t mean he was innocent. An alpha like Michael Milton had deep pockets. He could have paid someone to break into Castiel’s house and terrorize him. 

Dean couldn’t begin to fathom why Michael Milton hadn’t tried harder to keep Castiel in his life. He knew the story they both told, that things hadn’t been right when they tried mating, but Castiel had still got pregnant. In Dean’s book that was when instinct was supposed to override everything else. If he hadn’t been sure before, the moment he found out Castel was carrying his pup should have been the moment Michael Milton fell in love with Castiel. 

Dean growled under his breath, signalling to turn into the precinct parking lot. He pulled in to the first available space and got out of the car, picking up the evidence bag and heading inside. 

Most people would think Michael Milton had it made. He was rich, successful, the CEO of an impressive company. When the news broke that he was now mated to his attractive young secretary, he’d be even more lorded, but Dean thought all of that rang hollow. Other alphas might have looked up to Michael Milton, but Dean didn’t. As far as Dean was concerned, he was hardly a real alpha at all. He’d walked away from the omega he’d mated and the child he’d created with him. That was all Dean needed to know to make his mind up about him. 

He headed down the labyrinth of corridors that led to Charlie’s lab. It wasn’t only her working there, of course, but that was how Dean thought of it. The labs were a sterile environment, high-tech and bright. Dean knew he couldn’t go in, could only pass his evidence across and log it in. Dean reached outside the lab, looking for Charlie. He smiled. He could see her through the glass; her hair bright red hair tied back, headphones on as she danced about to something. 

He watched her for a moment then reached out, tapping on the glass. Charlie jumped, turning round quickly to glare at him. Dean grinned at her and held up the evidence bag. 

Charlie’s eyes widened and she slipped off her headphones. A moment later she’d opened the lab door and come outside to take the bag from Dean.

“What’s this?” she asked.

“A possible suspect. I need you to run tests, see if you can match these samples to the ones taken from Castiel Novak’s home.”

“Oh,” Charlie said, looking down at the bag. “You’ve been working hard, Detective.” 

“Yeah, well, that’s my job,” Dean said, feeling a little awkward. “I don’t suppose you’ve got any information for me in the meantime?”

Charlie shook her head. “Still running it through the database. You know these things take time, Dean. It’s not like on TV.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“I can’t stand procedural cop shows,” he said. He hated the fact that they were so predictable, so formulaic. It was always the person who seemed to have no reason at all until, in the last five minutes, their motive was revealed. The crimes were always usual, odd and there were far too many serial killers for the statistics. 

“I think they’re great,” Charlie said with a little bounce. “I play drinking games. Drink every time something implausible happens, when the chain of evidence is compromised, when the science is all wrong. I’m completely drunk by the end of an episode.” 

Dean shook his head, laughing. 

“Well, whatever keeps you happy,” he said. “I’m going to go update my reports.”

“I’ll call you as soon as I have something for you!” Charlie said, disappearing back into the lab. 

Dean watched her go then turned on his heel, heading to his desk. He’d update Benny on the facts of the case and explain the new turn things had taken. He hoped Benny wouldn’t look too smug.

**

The messenger had been with Castiel’s suppressants. He’d taken one and put the rest away in the medicine cabinet. The morning had shaken him. He didn’t like telling Dean his secret. Even though Dean had been kind to him, had tried to reassure him, Castiel still felt as if he was betraying a confidence.

Michael had been very good to him. He could have had his lawyers draw up a non-disclosure contract, could have advised them to make sure Castiel could never tell anyone who the father of his child was but he hadn’t. Michael trusted him. Castiel wasn’t interested in his family name or his money. Michael provided him with a little bit every month but Castiel put most of that in a savings account for Alfie. He wanted to be able to provide a good education for his son in the future. The rest of it went on bills or Alfie’s clothes. The boy grew so fast. He was at that age. 

Castiel had savings and he came from a good family. He’d purchased the house for himself when he found out he was pregnant. He’d never needed someone else to support him and he’d never wanted it. He had never wanted to be someone’s prize. 

He had liked Michael because Michael had valued him for his brains. Sometimes, Castiel was sad that things had not worked out between the two of them, but if they had married then Castiel would have been just a figurehead, pampered and spoiled but ultimately unloved. It would have been terrible for both himself and Michael. 

Castiel only wished Dean could understand that. No matter what Dean said, no matter how much Castiel believed him when he said he would do everything he could; he still knew that underneath it all, Dean was traditional. He obviously thought that once an alpha and omega had tried mating, once they’d conceived a child, things should naturally fall in to place. It was rather sweet in a way. Castiel hadn’t been expecting him to be so naive. He’d imagined a policeman would have seen enough things to put him off the idea of mating bonds for life. 

Still, Castiel had to admit, the fact that the detective did still believe in a perfect love, a love that was instant and insatiable, was something Castiel liked about him. Castiel knew that a mating bond could go wrong but Castiel still hoped that eventually he would find the alpha who was right for him. 

Dean seemed to honestly want to help him. Castiel was certain he was barking up the wrong tree where Michael was concerned but that didn’t mean that Dean wasn’t committed. He’d jumped at a fresh lead and Castiel could almost bring himself to believe he could tell Dean of where his suspicions actually lay.

He had no proof. He might simply be wasting everyone’s time, he certainly would be if it turned out the man he suspected was a beta and not an alpha. In fact, Castiel could almost convince himself that that was the truth but his instincts still told him that there was something wrong and Castiel couldn’t ignore them. If he could just be sure…

Castiel shook his head. He needed to get Alfie’s dinner on and he had the feeling that Michael would call him later and discuss at length what had been said. Castiel didn’t think Michael would think too highly of Dean. He looked forward to hearing all about the meeting. Castiel couldn’t help suspecting that there were a lot of things Dean wouldn’t have been expecting. 

He certainly wouldn’t have expected that Castiel had arranged his replacement in the knowledge that he was picking a potential mate for Michael. Castiel had wanted him to be happy. He’d known immediately that Adam would be just Michael’s type. Castiel had enjoyed playing matchmaker. It had turned out rather well. 

Still, he didn’t think that would fit neatly into Dean’s world-view. In a way, Castiel looked forward to surprising him. He liked seeing the way Dean’s eye lit up when he discovered something new about Castiel, how he strove to find out more. 

Castiel had learned to be discreet in his line of work. He’d learned to blend in to the background. He wasn’t used to being the center of someone’s attention. He enjoyed being the center of Dean’s. 

It was so unfortunate they’d had to meet under such a horrible set of circumstances. 

**

Castiel woke up with a start. Something was wrong. Something didn’t smell right. 

He lifted his head, scenting the air around him. Alfie slept on in his crib, undisturbed. Castiel was grateful for that. He felt Alfie was safer if he stayed asleep. He didn’t want his son frightened. He also didn’t want Alfie to cry out and alert anyone to the fact that he was there, defenseless and small. 

Castiel sniffed again, nausea curling in the pit of his stomach. 

He stood up, opening his son’s bedroom door and peering out into the living room. The front door was wide open, letting the moonlight stream in. Castiel knew he had locked the door before he went to bed. He had checked and double-checked the locks before he went to bed. He wouldn’t have been so careless as to leave it open, not after everything that had happened. 

He knew now what the scent was that had woken him. It was the scent of an intruder. 

Castiel growled, his lips curling back to reveal sharp teeth. If the intruder thought Castiel would be easy prey, he had picked the wrong omega. Castiel was protecting his pup and he would kill if it meant ensuring no harm came to Alfie. 

He stepped out into the living room, shutting the bedroom door tight behind him. He listened to his sense. His ears pricked up, he relied on his hearing and his sense of smell. Castiel could hear the wind outside. He could smell the fresh air and fainter, the scent of the stranger in his house. 

He didn’t think the man was still in the house. The scent wasn’t strong, it wasn’t fresh. Castiel wandered how long the man had wondered around his house while Castiel slept on. It made Castiel shiver.

He ran to the front door and slammed it shut. He locked it again even though he knew it was useless. The man had broken through the locks before. He could do it again, but it provided Castiel a little protection. It would certainly buy him some time if the man came back. 

Castiel knew he had to call the police. He knew that but he found himself walking around his house, following the man’s scent, working out where he had been. He had skipped Castiel’s bedroom this time and gone straight to the bathroom. Castiel felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He was already certain he knew what the man had done.

Castiel opened the bathroom cabinet, sighing as he saw the space were his replacement heat suppressants had been. 

“Bastard,” he hissed, shutting the cabinet door. 

He stormed out of the bathroom and snatched up his phone, dialling Dean’s number. He glanced around as he did so, trying to distract himself as he waited for Dean to pick up. He didn’t know if Dean was working or if he’d be at home asleep, but Castiel didn’t want to talk to anyone but him.

As he looked round he realized for the first time that something was pinned to Alfie’s bedroom door. He hadn’t noticed it before. He’d been focused on the open front door and then on the scent trail. It was an envelope. 

Castiel reached out and snatched it, ripping the envelope open. There was a note inside, a typed note and photographs. Castiel pulled them out. The photographs were of himself and Alfie playing in the front yard. They’d been taken just outside his house. Castiel thought he was going to throw up. Someone had taken these pictures of him and his son and Castiel hadn’t known. He felt suddenly vulnerable, as if even now the man might be watching him. He wanted to pick up Alfie and run but he took a deep breath, trying to regain control of himself. 

Castiel looked at the note, his face twisting as he read it. 

‘You Need an Alpha’

That was all the note said. There was no clue as to who the man was, nothing to tell Castiel when he’d become obsessed with him. There were just the words and the mocking photographs, proving that Castiel wasn’t aware enough to protect himself. 

There was a click on the other end of the line. Castiel had hardly been listening to it, just letting it ring and ring. He heard Dean mumble about it being late and Castiel knew he’d woken him up, but he also knew Dean wouldn’t care once he found out what had happened.

“Dean,” he said, forcing himself to stay composed. “Dean, I need you. He came back.”

**

Even though there was no scent marking this time, it was infinitely worse. The pictures and the note that had been left behind confirmed that Castiel wasn’t safe in his home. Dean’s hopes that this might have been a random attack, a chance strike by an opportunistic predator, were dashed. This was an orchestrated campaign against Castiel by someone who was obviously fixated on him. 

Dean had finally coaxed Castiel to let him bag the pictures and the letter for evidence. Dean had sent them straight off to Charlie. He hoped she’d be able to find some usable prints. He’d sent the letter too. Sometimes people wore gloves and thought they were being clever but they still licked the envelope flap. It was a long shot, especially as Charlie was still working on isolating a suspect from the DNA samples they had. Still, everything could be used to build up a body of evidence against the monster who was victimizing Castiel. 

The stronger the case, the more evidence they had, the happier Dean was. 

There were cops all over Castiel’s house. Dean had brought half the precinct with him. He’d got rookies patrolling in the street and Benny in the house, making notes. It was still dark but in the morning, he and Benny would be back to work out where the photos of Castiel had been taken from and to see if anyone remembered anyone strange in the neighbourhood. Dean wondered if the guy had been in a car or if he’d just brazenly stood across the street and snapped the pictures.

They could have been taken on a phone. Some phones had sensitive, smart cameras now and most people had good printers. They guy could have walked along, could have made it look as if he was just playing with his phone and it would have all seemed natural, even as he was in the process of stalking Castiel. 

Dean knew there was very little point in speculating. He hated having to wait for the forensics. It made Dean feel useless. He kept finding clues, kept following leads, but everything he found took him to another time wasting session with Charlie. Dean wished things could happen faster. He knew Charlie wasn't only working for him but for others too. She was processing evidence from murder cases, rape cases, and abductions. 

This case was nasty. It was hardly a walk in the park. People were in danger, but that didn’t mean there weren’t other cases that were considered more pressing. Dean wished things were easier. He wished they had more lab techs. He wished that everything was as up to date and marvellous as the forensics labs were on TV, but they weren't and Dean had to work within the limitations they had. 

He could still help Castiel in other ways. It was obvious now that Castiel’s home wasn’t safe. He needed to go somewhere else, somewhere his attacker didn’t know about. 

“Castiel,” he said. “I think you should go and stay with someone for a while. Not with Meg, but maybe with family.”

Castiel looked at him doubtfully.

“I don’t have any family close by,” he said. “Everyone is out of state.”

Dean frowned. He’d hoped Castiel might have someone he could go to. 

“I could stay with Michael,” Castiel said quickly. Dean opened his mouth to object but Castiel shook his head quickly. “No,“ he said, wrapping his arms around himself. “No, I don’t want to go to Michael’s house.” 

“Good,” Dean said. “He’s still a suspect.”

 

Castiel looked at him with surprise. 

“Still? But you spoke to him. You know he’s happy and settled with Adam and that he has an alibi for the time of the attack.”

“How do you know that?” Dean asked.

Castiel sighed. “We talked to each other. We’re friends. I don’t understand why you won’t just accept that.”

“Because I don’t trust him,” Dean said. “He let you walk away when you were pregnant. That’s not normal, Castiel! It just isn’t.”

Castiel’s cheeks flushed. “Maybe it isn’t normal but that doesn’t make it wrong. It was my choice and he respected it!” 

Dean bit his lip, stopping himself from saying anything else. He knew this was an argument they’d only go round in circles on. Castiel was certain that he was in the right, that Michael was the sort of alpha who could respect boundaries, and Dean spoke with the experience of a man who’d seen too many alphas who couldn’t. 

“Fine,” he said, letting the matter drop for a moment. “So you haven’t got anywhere to go then? No friends you could stay with?”

Castiel shook his head.

“Should I go to a hotel, then?” he asked. He didn’t sound too pleased by the idea. 

“No,” Dean said. He didn’t want to move Castiel into a hotel. There would be too many people coming and going. It wasn't as safe as it could have been. “You could stay with me,” he said quickly. “I mean, if you wanted to and I get it cleared at the station.”

His captain might allow it, especially considering the extenuating circumstances, but it wasn’t exactly going by the book. Dean didn’t know what had convinced him to ask Castiel to stay with him. He lived alone in a little apartment. He wasn’t set up for guests but he still wanted to look after Castiel and his baby. He didn’t want them staying in some anonymous safe-house somewhere. He wanted them somewhere he could protect them and Dean knew his apartment was safe. 

Castiel looked surprised but slowly he nodded.

“I’d like that. I know I’d feel safer like that. You really don’t mind me and Alfie being there?”

“I’d be happier if you were where I could keep an eye on you,” Dean said. 

“I need to pack and get Alfie’s things together,” Castiel said. 

He smiled at Dean and Dean felt a bit better about his offer. He’d worried Castiel might think it was out of line, especially as they’d only been arguing a moment before. Dean knew it wasn’t the best timing on his part but he was glad Castiel could see past Dean’s worry, could see that Dean was only trying to help him. 

“Okay, I’ll call my Captain and see if we can get something arranged,” Dean said. He pulled out his phone then paused. A thought had just struck him, something that seemed out of place.

“Hey,” he called to Castiel. “If you trust Michael, why don’t you want to stay with him?”

Castiel paused in the doorway of Alfie’s room, turning to look at Dean. He looked pale. 

“I don’t like his family,” he said.

He disappeared into the bedroom, leaving Dean to puzzle over that little piece of information and the strange expression that had passed across Castiel’s face when Dean asked his question.

He was left feeling, once again, that Castiel hadn’t told him the whole story. 

**

Castiel sat in the strange bed, in the strange apartment and felt safe. It was bone deep knowledge that he was hidden away from the world. If anyone came knocking at the door, Dean would be there to protect him. Castiel had never put much stay in the old adage about omegas needing to be protected. In his regular life he didn’t need any extra help but the events of the past few days weren’t regular. They were abnormal and upsetting. It helped to have someone like Dean there. 

He was kind too. Dean’s apartment was small. There was one bedroom and a box room. Dean had cleaned out the box room and helped him set up Alfie’s cot in there. Castiel had been planning to stay with him but once he’d explained to Dean that he’d spent the last two nights sleeping on the floor, Dean had insisted Castiel take his bed. 

Dean had collected a spare pillow and a blanket, and made himself up a bed on the couch. 

Castiel hoped he and Alfie wouldn’t be disturbing Dean for too long. Castiel didn’t think sleeping on the couch night after night could be good for Dean. He wondered if they could take turns, but he had the feeling Dean would resist him every step of the way if he suggested it. Castiel didn’t think Dean ever let guests sleep on the couch. He didn’t seem that type of alpha. 

He had a very distinct code of honour. It was probably, Castiel mused, what had led him to the police force. Dean believed in looking after those who couldn’t fight back. Castiel certainly didn’t like putting himself in that category, but he had to admit, in this situation, someone like Dean was exactly who he needed. 

He wiggled down into the bed, lifting the covers up to his nose. He inhaled deeply. The bed smelled of Dean. It was a comforting scent. Castiel hadn’t let himself dwell on it too deeply before, but now he did. He breathed in and enjoyed the scent of him. It was strong, with high notes of leather and bitter coffee. It was a very masculine scent. Castiel enjoyed it. Purely biologically, it appealed to the omega in him. 

It wasn’t a bit like Michael’s scent had been. Castiel found that reassuring. He had cared for Michael once. He’d felt safe with Michael once but that was a long time ago. Even though it wasn’t Michael’s fault, Castiel now found his scent unsettling. 

Castiel sighed softly, rolling over and wrapping his arms around one of the pillows. He pulled it close and buried his nose in it. If he closed his eyes, he was completely enveloped in Dean’s scent. He could imagine that the alpha was with him, was wrapped around him. Castiel found it soothing. It had been a long, long time since anyone had held him. 

Castiel slowly became aware of the wetness between his thighs. For a moment, he couldn’t even recognize what it was. He’d suppressed his heats for such a long time. He hadn’t had them regularly since he was a teenager. He shouldn’t be having one now, but he was. His hole was leaking slick. Castiel could scent himself now, that heady, sweet scent that always made him feel slightly sick. He groaned softly and forced his nose back into the warm, comforting scent of Dean’s pillow. 

Had that been what had brought on his heat? Castiel scoffed. Dean might be an alpha, he might smell nice to Castiel, but if Castiel was taking suppressants, it shouldn’t matter how good an alpha smelled. No, something must have been wrong with the replacement suppressants he’d taken, the ones that he’d received in good faith from Michael’s company. 

Castiel groaned, rolling over again. He was going to leak all over Dean’s sheets and there wouldn’t be any way to hide what had happened. 

He wondered what the pills he’d taken had been if not suppressants. Probably nothing more than sugar pills. Someone working in a pharmaceuticals company would have any number of pills on hand that could be substituted. They could even have been fertility pills, designed to help omegas who had difficult heats. Castiel didn’t know if he was imagining it or if he was slicker than usual. He felt impossibly wet, wide open and desperate.

He tugged at Dean’s pillow, bringing it down between his knees and he began to hump against it. His cock was hard and rubbing against the pillow helped a little bit, but it wasn’t what Castiel wanted. It wasn’t what he needed. 

His mind registered, with horrible clarity, that if Dean hadn’t insisted he leave his house and go somewhere safe, he would have been home alone when this heat hit him. He would have been a perfect target. 

But Dean had insisted he leave, so Castiel was safe, if impossibly horny. 

Castiel growled softly, rocking against the pillow. He wasn’t getting what he wanted, what he needed and there was an alpha just the other side of the door. 

“Dean!” he shouted, not caring that he sounded as if he was begging. 

Castiel wasn’t going to be ashamed. He couldn’t hide this heat from Dean and he didn’t want to. Dean could help him through it. Taking a nice, fat knot was infinitely preferable to humping Dean’s pillow all night. 

The bedroom door opened. Dean stood in the doorway, broad and big. Castiel suppressed a groan. 

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked hurriedly but then he paused, sniffing the air. Castiel enjoyed the look of lust that swept across Dean’s face, even though it was quickly replaced by concern. “You’re in heat? I thought you were taking suppressants!” 

“I was,” Castiel said. “But I think they were tampered with.”

“Fuck,” Dean swore, running a hand through his hair.

“Yes please!” Castiel agreed enthusiastically, rolling on to his back and spreading his legs. 

Dean stared at him as if he’d lost his mind. 

“No, we’re not doing this,” he said. “You’re in heat and I’m supposed to be protecting you. I can’t.”

Castiel sniffed the air, eyes sliding down over Dean’s body, taking in the broad shoulders and chest, the tight waist and hips, and lower still to the unmistakable bulge in Dean’s pyjama pants. Dean wanted him. He wanted Castiel badly but he was controlling himself. It made Castiel even wetter to know that if he told Dean to go, Dean would shut the door, go back to the living room and that would be it. Dean wouldn’t touch him without his consent. He wouldn’t do anything without Castiel’s consent. 

Castiel was achingly hard for him.

“Dean, I might be in heat but I haven’t taken leave of my senses. We both know the best way to get over a heat is to get fucked. I want this; I called you in here because I want you. I know you’ll help me. I know I can trust you.” 

Dean hesitated for a moment, looking conflicted, but then he shut the bedroom door behind him. He tugged off his clothes quickly, throwing them on the floor and joined Castiel in the bed. He wrapped his arms tight around him, burying his head in Castiel’s shoulder and inhaled deeply.

“You smell so good,” he whimpered. 

“You too,” Castiel agreed, moving so he could grind himself down against Dean’s thigh. 

Dean licked at his neck, a half-suppressed moan escaping his lips. “You smell good enough to eat.”

He pushed Castiel back on to the bed and slid down between his legs. Castiel breathed deeply, spreading his legs wider to let Dean in between them. He knew what Dean wanted to do and excitement curled in the pit of his stomach. Castiel didn’t have a lot of experience. He’d only had sex once but he wasn’t completely blinkered to what two people could do together. He wanted Dean inside him anyway he could get. 

Dean bowed his head. A second later, Castiel felt a hot puff of breath against his hole. He tightened up, the sensation strange, but a second later it was followed by the wet warmth of Dean’s tongue. He lapped softly at Castiel’s hole, licking around the rim. Castiel gasped, grabbing at Dean’s head, his fingers scratching through Dean’s short hair. He never would have imagined that it would feel so good, that he’d be so sensitive. He didn’t know if it was because of his heat or if it would always have felt this good but his hole throbbed and more slick leaked from him. 

Dean’s tongue pressed into him, licking deep into him, trying to lick up every trace of his slick. Dean moaned hungrily, fucking his tongue deep into Castiel. Castiel could feel his cheeks burning. It felt so good but it still wasn’t enough. Castiel needed more. 

He tugged at Dean’s hair, pulling him up. Dean’s mouth was red and wet with Castiel’s slick. He licked his lips slowly. Castiel drew in a deep breath. He almost wanted to push Dean’s face back between his legs and let Dean keep licking him until he came, but there was something else Castiel needed. Dean’s tongue, no matter how talented, couldn’t fill him up like he needed.

“I need your knot,” Castiel gasped. 

Dean nodded. 

“Like this or do you want it on your hands and knees?” he asked.

Castiel had a brief moment where he imagined rolling on to his hands and knees, presenting himself to Dean. The image made his cock twitch, pre-come beading at the tip. He swallowed, his mouth dry. Dean seemed to understand because he pulled Castiel up, manhandling him till he was pushed face down into the pillows, ass up and ready for Dean.

Castiel waited, the wait the longest he’d ever felt in his life. He was so ready, so open. He wanted Dean. He felt the bed creak behind him as Dean moved and then Dean was leaning over him, the head of his cock brushing against Castiel’s hole. He pushed forward and with one, swift movement, he was buried tight inside Castiel. 

Castiel gasped, clutching at the pillow beneath him. Dean’s cock was big, the swollen knot catching at Castiel’s rim. It was just what Castiel had wanted, that feeling of being filled all the way, of being stretched so far. Dean stilled inside him for a moment and Castiel whined, trying to push back on Dean’s knot, trying to fuck himself on it. 

Dean gripped his hips, holding him in place before he started to thrust. The pace he set was hard, punishing but it was exactly what Castiel needed. His whole body throbbed with need. He needed to be fucked, he needed to be held down. He needed Dean to knot him, bite him and mark him up. 

He needed Dean to mate him. 

Castiel’s eyes snapped open and he realized just what he wanted. He would never have imagined that he would find his mate like this, but he knew now that that was what Dean was. Everything fell into place. The way he reacted to Dean’s scent, the fact that he had felt instantly safe with Dean, the fact that he had jumped at the chance to stay at Dean’s apartment when he could have gone somewhere else. 

He’d wanted to be with Dean because Dean was his mate. 

Castiel turned his head, bearing his throat to Dean. He begged that Dean would feel it too, would know what Castiel needed. The alpha leaned over him, fucking him harshly as he bared his teeth, biting down hard into Castiel’s neck. Castiel gasped, his eyes falling shut and he came, his whole body feeling blissful and relaxed. Everything felt right. 

Dean’s hold on him tightened and Castiel knew he’d have bruises in the morning but he wanted those. He wanted everything that proved he was Dean’s. Dean growled through his hold on Castiel’s neck and came, pushing into Castiel. 

They collapsed in a tangled heap together, Dean knotted deep inside of Castiel. Castiel gasped for breath, unable to keep the smile from his lips. Dean was his. They belonged together. They were bound now. 

“Fuck,” Dean muttered. “I didn’t…I shouldn’t have…you’re my mate?”

He sounded shocked. Castiel snuggled down against the pillow, the warm weight of Dean pressed against his back reassuring, as was the throb of Dean’s still hard cock buried in him. It would be a few hours until his knot went down and they were able to uncouple. 

Castiel turned his head, pressing a kiss to Dean’s jaw.

“Yes,” he said, yawning. “I’m your mate.”

Dean stroked his hand up and down Castiel’s side, his touch light, nervous. 

“And you don’t mind?” he asked quietly.

“How could I mind? You’re mine and I’m yours,” Castiel said, his smile contented. 

Dean nodded. He settled down, nuzzling against Castiel’s neck, his strong arms wrapped tightly around Castiel and that was how they fell asleep. There would be questions tomorrow, issues they’d have to work out, but Castiel was too happy to think about them for the moment. He wanted just to grasp at an untroubled sleep with his mate pressed up tight against him, protecting him from the dangers of the outside world. 

**

Castiel awoke slowly. He felt pleasantly tired, his body aching but in a way that Castiel found enjoyable. He remembered the night before, remembered having Dean’s knot in him. He touched his neck, smiling as he felt the bite mark there, the proof that he and Dean had mated. 

Castiel knew there would be things they’d have to work out. Dean could get into a lot of trouble for what they’d done, even though it had been natural for both of them. Dean was still a detective investigating Castiel’s case. There were probably rules and regulations about this sort of thing. 

Castiel flopped over on to his side. It wasn’t as if Castiel didn’t come with baggage. He had a child by another alpha. Dean had always seemed nice to Alfie before but they weren’t mated then. He might not feel the same way about Michael’s child now Castiel was his own.

Castiel sat up in bed, feeling suddenly that something was wrong. Alfie hadn’t called out to him in the night. He always wanted an early morning feeding but he hadn’t called out. Castiel glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table. It was nearly 9am. Alfie had normally had his first bottle by now. 

Dean hadn’t been in the bed when Castiel woke up and Castiel had accepted that but now he found himself worried. He slipped out of bed, putting on his clothes from the night before. He felt sticky and sore. 

Castiel opened the bedroom door, stepping out into the hallway and he padded into the living room. He didn’t know what he’d expected. Part of him was dreading the worst. The last few days had had him on edge. Nothing seemed safe anymore. 

The sight that greeted him put him at ease immediately. 

Dean was stretched out on the couch, fast asleep with Alfie dozing on his chest. A half-empty baby bottle lay on the floor next to them. 

Castiel picked up the bottle. It was cold. He took the bottle into the kitchen, pleased to see the tin of formula out on the counter top. He washed out the bottle then went back into the living room. Alfie was starting to stir so Castiel picked him up. He hugged him tightly. Alfie couldn’t know how lucky they both where but Castiel knew. 

He nudged Dean gently, trying to wake him up. Dean blinked up at him, looking confused for a moment then sat up.

“Hey, sorry, I must have fallen asleep. Alfie woke me up crying and you looked so peaceful, I didn’t have the heart to wake you up. I made him his bottle but I guess we both must have been pretty sleepy still,” Dean said, looking sheepish. 

“It’s okay,” Castiel said, bending down to kiss Dean’s cheek. 

“I didn’t overstep the mark? I know what we did last night but he’s your son and I…” Dean trailed off, looking worried again.

“Dean, if I wasn’t sure about us being mates before, I’m sure now,” Castiel said quietly. “You really like my son?”

“He’s a great kid, Cas. How could I not like him? He’s yours.” 

Castiel nodded, sitting down next to Dean and they shared a small, slow kiss. Alfie reached out, one pudgy fist grabbing hold of Dean’s shirt as if to hold him close, as if to claim him too. It didn’t matter that Dean wasn’t Alfie’s biological father. They could be a family, the three of them. Dean had proved that. 

“Do you want breakfast?” Dean asked. 

Alfie made an indignant noise and tugged at Dean’s shirt again. Dean laughed, scooping him up out of Castiel’s arms and into his own. 

“You want feeding again? Oh, you’ve got my appetite. I don’t care what anyone else says, you are my son.” 

Dean glanced at Castiel, checking with him again that he wasn’t doing or saying something wrong. 

Castiel nodded quickly.

“He’s certainly your son,” he agreed. 

The smile Dean gave him was beautiful. 

**

Dean made them both a big breakfast – toast, sausage, scrambled eggs with a pot of coffee and orange juice on the side. For Castiel, who normally grabbed only a piece of toast and a mug of lukewarm coffee, it felt like a celebration breakfast. Maybe it was. 

He ate hungrily, watching Dean happily tuck into his own food, Alfie balanced in his lap. It was a picture of domesticity Castiel hadn’t let himself imagine before. He felt so happy. Dean was a natural father. He looked perfectly at home with Alfie in his lap. He was gentle with him, stopping the boy from grabbing at things on the table and giving him a torn piece of toast to chew on. 

Castiel thought he’d be angry if anyone touched his child. He thought he’d be aggressive, that his instincts would rise up and he’d see them as a threat but Dean was different. Dean was his mate. 

Dean finished his meal, pushing his plate away from him. He reached out for his coffee cup, taking a swallow from it before putting it back down. Castiel toyed with his knife and fork.

“So,” Dean said. “Are you going to tell me what that cryptic reference to Michael’s family was all about?”

“Hmm?” Castiel made the sound, feigning the pretence that he had no idea what Dean was talking about.

Dean shifted, taking the piece of well-chewed toast from Alfie and laying it on his plate. 

“Last night, you said you couldn’t go to Michael because you didn’t like his family. I know you remember, Castiel. Come on, you know I’m not going to judge you. We’re mates. I think I deserve to know even if it doesn’t have anything to do with the case.”

Castiel sighed. He reached for his glass of orange juice, pulling it close and running his fingers up the side of the glass, circling the rim as he took his time, trying to get the words right in his head. 

“Michael’s company is a family company. He works closely with his bothers, cousins and an uncle. I’ve never completely warmed to his family. Michael is a kind man. Some of his family are the same, others aren’t,” Castiel paused, glancing up at Dean. He didn’t know what he expected to see on Dean’s face but Dean’s expression was patient, waiting for Castiel to continue. 

“Not all of them understood when Michael and I broke up, especially since there was Alfie to consider. There was a lot of pressure on us to do the right thing and pretend we’d bonded. You felt what we did last night, you couldn’t fake a mating bond like that.”

“No, you couldn’t,” Dean agreed. 

“Michael was told he let the family down, that he wasn’t a real alpha. I was threatened. There were a lot of hints that I should put up and shut up, which I wouldn’t do, or that I should get rid of Alfie. I can’t say I’m eager to spend any time around them if I can help it.”

Dean nodded. He bent his head, kissing the top of Alfie’s curls.

“No one should have tried to force you to do anything like that,” he said quietly. 

Castiel raised his glass to his lips, his throat feeling parched. He didn’t like to talk about that time. He didn’t like to think about it. He’d gone his own way, kept Alfie and until now they’d been okay. 

“Is that everything?” Dean asked him keenly. 

Castiel shook his head slowly.

“No, there is something else. It’s…I don’t think it’s anything. I know it can’t be, he’s a beta, I’m sure, but you do deserve to know. Michael has an uncle, Zachariah. He never liked me and made no secret of it. When I got pregnant, when I wouldn’t have an abortion, he became worse. He used to corner me, get me alone somewhere and shout at me about what I was doing. He used to say I needed an alpha, just like the note did. I...” Castiel faltered, trailing off. 

That note had brought those moments back clear as day. Castiel wasn’t usually afraid but he’d been scared then. Zachariah Milton had seemed so unhinged. He’d been fixated on the shame Castiel was bringing to the family. He was fixated on Castiel himself. Sometimes, Castiel had thought the man didn’t just want to shout at him. He’d been sure if Zachariah Milton thought he could get away with it then he would have wanted to hit Castiel, would have wanted to use a show of force to beat Castiel back in line. 

“You poor kid,” Dean muttered, reaching across the table to take hold of Castiel’s hand.

Castiel flushed indignantly.

“I am not a kid,” he said. 

Dean smiled at him. 

“It’s just an expression,” he said. “I just…damn it, Cas. I can see why you didn’t want anything to do with them.” 

“Tell me about your family,” Castiel said suddenly. He wanted to think about something nice, something better.

“My family? I’ve got a brother, Sammy. You’ll like him. He’s study at college. Really smart, really ambitious. He’s going to flip when he finds out about you, but in a good way, and he’s going to love being an uncle!” Dean smiled widely and Castiel found himself smiling back. It was so easy. “I’ve got an honoree father, Bobby. He practically raised Sam and me. He’s a bit crotchety but don’t let that put you off. He’s going to dote on both of you.” 

“They sound great,” Castiel said, starting to relax a little as Dean talked. 

“Yeah? Do you want to see pictures of them? I’ve got loads. We went on a fishing trip last summer and I’ve got some ones of Sam when he was a baby. They’re blackmail material for when he gets a mate.” 

“I’d like that,” Castiel agreed.

Dean’s happiness was catching. He was so enthusiastic, so pleased with this turn his life had taken. Castiel hoped that his family would be as welcoming as Dean said they’d be. He couldn’t imagine that they would be anything different. Dean was a wonderful man, a good Alpha. Castiel wanted so badly for them to like him because he’d fallen for Dean hard and fast. 

He couldn’t imagine what he’d do if they wouldn’t accept him. 

**

For one wild moment, Dean was certain everyone in the station would know. They’d be able to smell on him that Dean was mated now. They’d know he had sex. They’d know that Dean had walked out of his front door this morning, suddenly a father and mate. If they didn’t know, Dean might tell them. He wanted to tell Charlie and Benny, wanted them to share in his happiness but he’d put off telling them, just as he’d put off calling Sam. He had to speak to his chief before he spoke to anyone else. 

Dean didn’t know how he was going to explain himself. He knew these things happened sometimes. People couldn’t help where they met their mates but in the middle of an investigation was generally frowned upon. 

Castiel suspected that his suppressants had been switched. If that was true, then even though their mating had been consensual and wanted on both sides, it was a side effect of the case. Castiel had been targeted. He had been safe at Dean’s but that was through pure chance. 

Dean didn’t know what he could expect. Probably, he was looking at a month’s suspension for, with a permanent black mark stopping any chance of a promotion, but at least he had Castiel. He could give his notes to Benny and he knew Benny would keep them both in the loop. Dean almost looked forward to the idea of suspension if it meant being home to watch Castiel. 

He’d almost reached the door when he saw Charlie running down the corridor. 

“Dean!” she called. “I’ve got to show you something!”

Dean paused. He knew what he was supposed to do. He should tell Charlie to wait, to talk to Benny, because he had to follow protocol, but Dean was more invested now than before. He couldn’t walk away and pretend that it wouldn’t bother him. He had to know what Charlie had found out. It was more important to him than his career. It was his family.

He let go of the door handle and turned to Charlie quickly.

“What is it? What did you find out? Do you have a name?” he asked breathlessly.

Charlie paused, raising an eyebrow and Dean knew he sounded desperate. Charlie would understand when he explained it to her later but for the moment he probably seemed odd.

“No name,” she said, shaking her head. “I ran the samples you gave me – the second sample isn’t a match for the first and the first doesn’t match anything in our database.”

“Charlie, that really isn’t helping,” Dean said, gritting his teeth. 

He thought she’d found something. He thought Charlie had a lead for him. Maybe Charlie thought it was interesting that everything they’d turned up had taken them to a dead end, but Dean didn’t. He needed real hard evidence, not the lack of it. 

“Hold your horses,” Charlie said. “Do you think I’d come running to find you if all I knew was we had nothing? Dean, please. I know you. You like answers, not more questions.” 

“Okay,” Dean said. “So, what did you find then?”

“Well, I kept getting odd results back on the first samples. They had high levels of testosterone, common to alphas, but something was off with them. I did some extra tests, mostly just to confirm my own curiosity, but Dean, whoever it was who scent-marked in that house was not an alpha. They display some characteristics, enough that to the untrained eye they would appear to be an alpha. They certainly smell like one but I think your guy’s a beta.” 

“A beta?” Dean repeated, the conversation with Castiel at breakfast flashing through his mind. 

“Yeah, and one who has a serious complex. His testosterone levels are abnormally high for a beta. He’s going to have anger management issues, sexual problems. He’s basically an unexploded bomb,” Charlie said. 

“Damn it. Charlie, I think I might have a suspect in that case,” Dean said.

He felt ill. Castiel had ruled Zachariah Milton out because he was a beta. They’d all been working under the assumption that it was an alpha who was targeting Castiel but now the pieces were falling in to place for Dean. 

“I need to find Benny,” he said. “Charlie, did you isolate any finger prints yet from the letter Castiel was sent?”

“Yes, but they don’t match anything on file,” Charlie said, looking confused. 

“Just make sure you’ve got them ready to compare. I’m going to grab Benny and then I’m gonna make an arrest,” Dean said quickly, straining to get on. 

Finally, he could see the pieces falling into place. He had a lead, he had a suspect. He didn’t want to wait around. Every minute felt precious. 

“That quickly?” Charlie asked.

“Charlie, you work miracles,” Dean said, smiling at her before he turned away, heading towards his desk, all thoughts of reporting what had happened between himself and Castiel forgotten. 

**

The good thing about having Benny for a partner was that he was forgiving. He forgave Dean for keeping him out of the loop. He didn’t even chastise Dean for what had happened with Castiel, just raised an eyebrow and nodded. There was no judgement, no condemnation. In a way, Dean would have felt better if Benny yelled at him for working so much of the case without him, but he didn’t. He just listened to Dean’s hurried explanation of where they were going and why, and agreed with him.

Benny was loyal. 

They drove to the headquarters of Milton pharmaceutical. Dean flashed his badge at the reception desk. They didn’t have to wait very long. In a few minutes they were joined by a thin-lipped, angry looking Adam Milligan.

“Why are you here?” he asked. 

“Not to arrest your boss. He’s cleared. I hope you understand that I had to do my job before. We had to investigate every possibility,” Dean said. 

Adam nodded slowly, looking puzzled. 

“Then why are you here?” he asked, straight to the point. 

“We need to speak to someone else. Mr Zachariah Milton? Which floor is he on?” Dean asked, trying to make it sound casual. 

He didn’t know why he bothered. Adam knew what he was investigating. He could make the logical conclusion that Dean was interested in Zachariah as a suspect. 

“Oh,” Adam said. “He works on the fourth floor.”

“Could you escort us up there?” Benny asked politely. 

Dean shot him a look but either Benny’s charm or just plain curiosity got the better of Adam because he nodded, gesturing them over to the lift.

“Of course,” he said. 

They rode up to the fourth floor, Adam glancing between the two of them, obviously hoping that one of them would explain in more detail why they were interested in Zachariah Milton. The lift opened, letting them out on to the fourth floor. It was filled with little offices. Dean looked at Adam.

“Which one is Mr Milton in?” he asked, wondering if it didn’t get confusing having so many members of the same family working under one roof. 

Adam pointed to the office at the end. There was a desk outside, a smart looking young woman typing away on a computer. 

“He’s the head of this department. That’s his secretary, Rachel. She’ll be able to tell you where he is and what he’s doing. He’s probably in his office. He isn’t the most sociable person.” 

“Right,” Dean said. “Thanks.”

He and Benny walked past the neat number of offices till they reached the desk. Again Dean flashed his police badge although Rachel only glanced at it before returning to her typing. 

“We need to speak to your boss,” Dean said. 

“You can’t,” Rachel answered, her voice neat and clipped. “He’s gone to lunch.”

“When did he go?” Benny asked.

“Ten minutes ago,” Rachel said. “And he told me he’d be taking the afternoon off. Very short notice.”

Dean felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something was wrong. He could feel it. 

“Did he say where he was going for lunch?” he asked.

“No. He usually orders in and eats at his desk. I think he was meeting someone though. He had a bunch of flowers with him when he left,” she said, still typing, still detached. Dean didn’t know how she could show such little interest in a police investigation. 

“You’ve really got no clue where he’s going? Who he’s meeting?” Dean asked again, a hint of desperation leaking into his voice. 

Rachel tore her eyes away from her screen, shaking her head firmly. 

“We really don’t have that sort of relationship. We’re not on friendly terms. He wouldn’t confide in me about a date,” she said primly.

Dean turned away from her, looking at Benny. He thought he knew where Zachariah Milton had gone. He thought he’d gone to Castiel’s house, hoping to find Castiel in heat and vulnerable. 

“We need to go,” he told Benny, already striding away from the desk. He pressed the button for the elevator agitatedly, leaning in to whisper to Benny. “I want to get home. I need to check on Castiel. I just need to…”

“It’s okay,” Benny said, putting a hand on Dean’s arm. “I understand. You need to be with him. What do you need me to do?”

“Go to his house,” Dean said. “Check Castiel’s house. I think he’s heading there. If you find him, arrest him and call me. If he isn’t there, put out an alert.” 

Benny nodded. 

“You’re sure this is the guy?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dean said. “Castiel was frightened of him and some of the things he told me about this guy…I just have a hunch.” 

**

Castiel fought with Alfie’s stroller, trying to get it down the stairs of Dean’s apartment building. That was the one drawback of living in an apartment. Castiel found himself missing his little house. It was small but neat, everything in its place. It was easy to get out the stroller, take it off the porch steps, put Alfie in it and then go for a walk. 

It was a work out in itself getting down the apartment steps, juggling the stroller and Alfie who was squirming like anything. 

Finally, he reached the bottom of the stairs, set the stroller down and strapped the wriggling Alfie in to it. 

“There you go, young man,” he said sternly. 

Hopefully after a few blocks, Alfie would fall asleep. That was what he usually did when Castiel took him for a walk. It was the best way he knew to calm a fussy baby. He hoped that the extra nap Alfie had taken that morning on Dean’s chest wouldn’t stop him falling asleep now. Castiel couldn’t deal with him being grumpy in the afternoon. 

“Let’s go and pick up some of your toys,” he said to the baby. 

He hadn’t been able to pack very much the night before. He’d been in a rush and he hadn’t been thinking straight. Dean had helped him to grab the essentials, but now in the light of day, Castiel could see he needed so much more than just the basics. He needed a few more changes of clothes for himself and Alfie and some more of Alfie’s toys. He needed his own toothbrush and things like that. It seemed as if he and Alfie would be staying with Dean for a long time. Castiel might as well start moving his things in now.

He couldn’t think of a reason to be frightened of going back to his house in broad daylight. Dean hadn’t warned him not to. Castiel didn’t even think there was a police presence there now. He could dip in and out quickly and be home in time to greet Dean when he finished work. 

**

Despite everything he’d thought, Castiel still felt a sense of foreboding as he approached his little house. There was no reason to feel that way. The sun was shining, people were out in their gardens enjoying the warmth, everything was normal but Castiel couldn’t help the feeling that swirled in the pit of his stomach. Somehow, the fact that everything was so normal, that people were just carrying on happily, made it worse. Either they didn’t know or they didn’t care what had happened on their road.

In a way, Castiel could understand that. He knew it didn’t look like the kind of street someone imagined when they thought about break-ins and sexually motivated attacks. It was a quiet, suburban street. People bought houses along it to raise a family. It was supposed to be a safe place. 

It just proved that nowhere was really safe. 

Castiel glanced up at the houses around his own as he passed them. He wondered what happened behind their closed doors, what secrets were being hidden there. It made him shudder and walk a little quicker.

Just as he’d thought, there was no one waiting at the house. He was able to unlock the door and take Alfie inside, leaving his stroller out on the porch. 

Inside, the house felt cold to him. It didn’t seem like the friendly, welcoming family home it had once. It felt wrong. Castiel didn’t like feeling ill at ease in a place he’d once felt so comfortable.

“Come on,” he said to Alfie, holding the baby close to him. He spoke to fill the silence in the house, the quiet that seemed so unnerving. Alfie wasn’t fussing any more. He was still in Castiel’s arms, one hand curled tight into Castiel’s shirtfront. He was sucking his thumb, something Castiel usually tried to stop him doing but he didn’t this time. It was a comfort thing. Alfie didn’t feel safe either.

“We’ll be really quick,” Castiel said. He’d just grab a few of Alfie’s toys. He didn’t need the other things. He’d buy more clothes and a new toothbrush. He wouldn’t come back here again without Dean. 

Maybe he wouldn’t come back at all. Maybe he’d just put it on the market and donate the things inside it. They were just things after all. He’d take the toys and anything that was special but everything else could go. 

Castiel hurried into Alfie’s room. He had no idea where to start with packing up the toys. 

There was a noise, the sound of the front door open and Castiel whirled round, clutching Alfie to him.

“Who’s there?” he called.

For one brief moment he hoped that it was Dean or someone else from the police station. The he caught the scent of the man and he recoiled. 

“Go away!” he shouted. “Get out of here. I’ll call the police. I know who you are. You can’t get away with this.”

The bedroom door opened slowly. 

The man standing there shouldn’t have been frightening but he was. He was pallid with dark circles under his eyes, balding and overweight. Castiel thought in other circumstances he’d some jolly, but he’d never seen a smile on that face that didn’t make him feel ill. 

“Castiel,” Zachariah said. 

He held out a bunch of flowers. Castiel looked at them then back up to his face.

“I told you to get out,” he said angrily. “I don’t know what you think you’re doing but I don’t want those and I don’t want you.”

Zachariah sniffed the air, a frown stretching over his mouth.

“You don’t smell like you’re in heat,” he said.

“So you did switch my pills?” Castiel asked. He knew the truth. He simply wanted the man to confirm it.

“Yes,” Zachariah said. “It was easy to do. I waylaid the delivery boy and told him Michael had asked me to double check the delivery before we sent it to you. I wanted you ready for our date.”

“This isn’t a date,” Castiel said slowly. 

Zachariah sniffed the air again.

“You’ve had sex,” he said, his top lip curling upwards in disgust.

He threw the flowers on the floor and lunged for Castiel, grabbing his arm and squeezing tight.

“You little slut,” he hissed. “You were always a whore, walking around the office tempting everyone, tempting Michael, and then you didn’t even have the decency to stay with him. You just wanted every knot, didn’t you?”

“Get off me!” Castiel shouted, twisting so Alfie was shielded from the other man, pressed tight against him.

Alfie was gasping for breath, his face read and Castiel knew he was about to start screaming. He felt like screaming too. Maybe someone would hear them? Maybe someone would call the police? Or maybe they’d just ignore it. It was the middle of the day. Meg would be at work, she would have come to investigate otherwise, Castiel knew she would have. 

“And you kept shaming us. You kept your little bastard!” Zachariah hissed.

“Don’t you dare call him that!”

Alfie burst into tears, sobs shaking his small body. Castiel knew it was because they were shouting. Alfie was crying because it was loud and Castiel was scared. He didn’t understand the words being said and Castiel was so grateful for that. 

“Michael never understood how to deal with you. He didn’t understand that you need an Alpha to put you in your place. That’s what all little omega sluts need. They need to be shown who’s boss,” Zachariah growled. 

“You’re not even an alpha!” Castiel shouted.

Zachariah’s hold tightened, his fingers biting into Castiel’s arm. 

“I’m more of an alpha than Michael is! I know how to deal with a slut like you,” Zachariah snarled. He started dragging Castiel towards the door but Castiel dug his heals in stubbornly, refusing to go easily. Zachariah turned to him, his face bright red. “You’ll come with me or I’ll snap that squalling brat’s neck!” 

Castiel stopped resisting, going limp. He let Zachariah manhandle him outside where the man’s car was waiting. Alfie was still crying, having worked himself up into a terrible state. Castiel jiggled him up and down in his arms, trying to sooth him. He wanted Alfie to be quiet. He didn’t know what Zachariah would do and that scared him. He thought the man was more than capable of killing Alfie if he wanted to. 

Zachariah opened the car door and Castiel got in, murmuring soothing words to Alfie as he arranged the seat belt. Maybe it made him seem complicit in his own abduction but Castiel didn’t care. He’d already decided he’d do whatever it took to make sure his child was safe. Alfie’s life was more important to him than his own. 

If it meant playing along with whatever Zachariah had in mind, then Castiel would do it.

He would do anything to make sure Zachariah didn’t touch a single hair on Alfie’s head. 

**

Dean rushed up the stairs to his apartment. He felt that something was wrong. He hoped, prayed, that he’d open the door and Castiel would be sitting there, watching TV or reading a book. He wanted this feeling to be wrong. He wanted his instincts to be working overtime, protective of his new mate and their family. 

He fumbled for his keys, pulling them out of his pocket and unlocked the door. 

“Cas?” he called out. “Castiel? Alfie?” 

He didn’t know what he was expecting but there was no reply. There was no sound. Dean moved through the apartment slowly, not wanting to go into the bedroom. As long as he could pretend Castiel was taking a nap, he didn’t have to worry. 

He pushed the bedroom door open. The bed was made nice and neat, Castiel had obviously done a little housework before he left, but there was certainly no sign of Castiel or the baby. Dean checked every room, his heart sinking.

They’d probably gone out for a walk, he told himself. Castiel hadn’t left and he hadn’t been spirited away. 

Dean might have a suspect but that didn’t mean Castiel was in any more danger than he’d been the day before. That wasn’t exactly a comforting thought though because Castiel had been in a lot of danger the day before. 

Dean’s phone rang in his pocket and he grabbed it, answering it quickly.

“Cas?” he asked breathlessly.

“Sorry,” came back Benny’s voice. “Dean…I…you need to come here. There’s a stroller out front and flowers thrown all over the floor in the baby’s room.”

“He’s got Cas, hasn’t he?” Dean said. “He’s got him and Alfie.”

“You don’t know that for sure. It’s a crime scene here, Dean. We need to get it cordoned off.”

“Benny, do you know where this Zachariah Milton lives?” Dean asked, heading for the door. 

Benny was silent for a moment. Then he sighed. 

“Yes,” he said. “I’ll text you the address. I’ll get someone in here and then I’ll be your back up, Dean. Don’t do anything stupid.”

“They’re my family, Benny. If he hurts them, I’ll kill him,” Dean growled.

There was another sigh on the other end of the line. 

“I know,” Benny said. “Just try not to do anything till I get there.” 

“I can’t make any promises,” Dean said. He snapped his phone shut, shoved it back into his pocket. He didn’t want Benny to try to talk him out of it. He didn’t want him to try to get Dean to pick him up first or anything else. He just wanted to get to Castiel and Alfie. It was the only thing that matter to him.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and his phone beeped again. Dean looked at it just long enough to see that Benny had texted him the address, just like he said he would. 

**

Dean knew he’d broken the speed limit driving to Zachariah Milton’s house but he didn’t care. He almost hoped a couple of black and white’s would chase him so he ‘d have some ready-made back up when he entered the house but there’d been no blare of sirens behind him, no traffic cops who’d rather help with the arrest of a suspect than write him a ticket. 

The house itself was huge with a large, iron fence around the perimeter. Dean wondered who Zachariah wanted to keep out. Or maybe it was to keep a very specific someone in. 

He parked his car at the front gates and pressed the intercom button but there was no reply from inside the house. Dean didn’t believe that no one was in. He thought about ramming the gates for one moment of blind panic, but then he settled on another plan. The hood of the car gave him the extra height he needed and Dean was able to climb up, over the iron railings and drop down on the other side, in the middle of Zachariah Milton’s drive way. 

He got up and ran to the front door, banging on it when he reached it.

“This is the police!” he shouted. “Open up!” 

He kept hammering on the door. There was no reply from within. Was Zachariah Milton there? Had he taken Castiel and Alfie somewhere else? Was Dean on a wild goose chase while they were somewhere he couldn’t reach them? 

He stopped pounding on the door and pressed his ear against it, waiting, listening.

His heart skipped a beat.

The sound was muffled, but Dean could hear a baby crying. 

“Alfie,” he whispered. 

Dean knew then that they were in there. If he walked away now, if he waited, anything could happen. Something awful might already have happened. Dean couldn’t wait for backup. All his instincts were roused. His family was in there. His family was in danger. 

Dean took a few steps back before he ran at the door, slamming in to it with his shoulder. The door creaked but didn’t give. He did it again and again until his shoulder was aching but finally the door cracked and splintered, coming away from the frame. Dean pushed his way inside. 

He stood there, panting, listening to the beating of his heart and the sound of the baby’s screaming, louder now than it had been before. 

It was coming from upstairs.

“Cas! Alfie!” Dean shouted, rushing towards the stairs. “I’m coming. I’m here!” 

**

Aflie kept crying. Castiel couldn’t quiet him. 

Zachariah had forced Castiel upstairs to his bedroom. He’d made Castiel sit on the bed while he bound his hands. He’d taken Alfie away from him. He was close to Castiel, lying on the bed, screaming but Castiel couldn’t touch him, he couldn’t comfort him. Castiel thought Zachariah would leave them then, that since Castiel had done what he wanted, he’d leave Alfie alone but he’d misjudged the man completely.

There was worse to come. 

There was a bathroom attached to the room. Zachariah had opened the door and begun running a bath. 

It didn’t take Castiel long to realize what he intended to do. 

He was going to drown Alfie like an unwanted kitten. 

Castiel started shouting. He tried to wiggle free from the bounds around his hands, got to his feet not sure what he was planning to do – if he was trying to run for help or if he was going to try to fight - but Zachariah came back into the bedroom. He hit Castiel hard across the face and Castiel fell back onto the bed. 

Zachariah towered over him, looking down at him as if he detested Castiel. 

“He has to die, Castiel. I’m not raising another alpha’s child. What sort of man does that? A weakling,” he said. His voice was cold, emotionless.

It scared Castiel because he didn’t think he could reason with Zachariah when he was like this. He couldn’t beg. He couldn’t plead. The man wouldn’t listen to him. He was completely convinced he was in the right and Castiel couldn’t see any way to stop him. 

“Don’t you see,” Zachariah continued. “This is your shame, Castiel. Once it’s dead, I can mate you and make you respectable again.” 

“No!” Castiel shouted. He tried to push himself up but Zachariah struck him again.

Downstairs, someone started pounding on the door. Castiel felt hope bloom in his chest.

“They’ve come for you! The police are here,” he shouted. He didn’t know if it was true. He didn’t care. He wanted Zachariah to panic. He wanted him to run.

“And what?” Zachariah hissed. He wound his fingers in Castiel’s hair, jerking his head up. “All they’re going to see is me taking care of my omega slut. This is a domestic matter. The police don’t care about those.” 

The banging downstairs became louder. Alfie kept screaming, his face turning red. There were tears rolling down his cheeks. Zachariah turned to look at the baby, disgust written over his face and Castiel took that moment to kick the man in the stomach. 

Zachariah staggered backwards, clutching his stomach. Castiel rolled over, trying to shield Alfie with his body. Zachariah would have to drag him off. He’d have to beat Castiel black and blue before he got his hands on Alfie.

Downstairs the banging stopped. Castiel squeezed his eyes shut, praying they hadn’t gone away. 

Then he heard Dean shouting. 

“Dean!” he called before a hand clamped down over his mouth. 

“Shut up,” Zachariah hissed in his ears.

Castiel bared his teeth and bit down into the man’s hand. Zachariah howled, pulling his hand away and Castiel shouted out again. “We’re here! We’re here!”

The bedroom door burst open. Castiel looked up at Dean, his eyes wide, still trying his best to shield Alfie.

“He was trying to kill Alfie! He was trying to drown him!” 

That was as far as he got before Zachariah lunged at Dean. He was an old man and Dean was a fit, young alpha, but he seemed possessed, stronger and fitter than he had any right to be. He knocked Dean on to his back before Dean could draw his gun. They struggled on the landing, rolling back and forth. Castiel could only see snatches of their fight through the open door. He tried to get out of his bonds, gnawing at them desperately.

A shot rang out.

“Dean!” Castiel shouted, looking up. 

There was no reply.

“Dean…” he called again, frightened now. 

Dean appeared in the doorway. His face was bloody, his left eye swollen. He clutched at his shoulder.

“It’s okay, Cas,” he said. “It’s okay. He’s dead.”

He limped to the bed, falling down beside Castiel and he hastily undid the ties around Castiel’s wrists. The second he was free, Castiel scooped up Alfie, holding the baby tight in his arms. 

“He was going to kill Alfie,” he said, his voice shaking. 

“He’s never going to hurt you again, Cas. No one is ever going to hurt either of you,” Dean said. 

Castiel reached for him, drawing him into the embrace. He kissed Dean, unable to believe what he had done for them. Zachariah had been going to kill Alfie because he was another man’s child. Dean had put his life on the line for him. 

Dean seemed to know what he was thinking because he squeezed Castiel hard, breaking their kiss and stroking a hand over Alfie’s back, bending his head to kiss the baby’s forehead. 

“I would never hurt him,” he whispered.” I love you both so much, Cas.” 

In the distance Castiel could here sirens. He didn’t know what was going to happen next. He didn’t know if Dean would be in trouble. He didn’t know anything. All he knew was that this was his family – Dean and Alfie – and that whatever happened, he would be with them.

**

A Year Later

It was a glorious afternoon. Castiel stretched out in the sunshine and watched his mate argue with Michael about where they should set up the barbecue. In the kitchen he could hear Sam humming to himself as he fixed a bowl of salad, the only green food that Dean had allowed to be brought to the table. 

Bobby Singer, Dean’s surrogate father, had given up waiting for Dean and had snuck a beer out of the cool box. He had Alfie on his knee and was telling him stories about when Dean was little in between sips of his beer. 

“If you don’t hurry up and choose soon, the only thing we’ll have to eat will be salad,” Castiel said.

Dean looked over at him, frowning. 

“We can’t have that,” he said seriously. “Our little one needs meat, Cas.”

Castiel put his hands on his rounded stomach, grinning as he felt the baby kick.

“I think she agrees with you,” he said. “You’d better light the thing before I get Sam to drive me to Burger King.”

The look on Dean’s face was priceless. 

Castiel laughed.

He hadn’t expected his life to change as much as it had. The first few weeks had been tough. Dean was pulled in for a disciplinary and put on suspension. Castiel faced a number of questions about his relationship with Zachariah and exactly what had happened in the house. For a while, Castiel thought Dean was going to be charged even though he’d killed Zachariah in self-defence. Michael had been wonderful, promising to hire a lawyer if it came to that, but finally everything had been straightened out.

Dean had still been suspended for two months. 

In that time Castiel sold his house, Dean sold his apartment and they bought a new family home together. Dean called Sam and then Bobby. Both of them drove down to meet Castiel and Alfie. Castiel had never seen anyone who took more instantly to being a grandfather than Bobby. He adored Alfie. 

Sam had been a little more formal. Everything was confused. Dean’s job was hanging in the balance and Castiel had been the cause of that. He and Castiel had talked though and kept talking when Sam went back to Stanford. They called and emailed and eventually Castiel realized that they were friends. Whatever misgivings Sam might have had about him, they’d gone. 

It had taken Dean longer to warm up to Michael but he tried. It got a little easier when he found out that Adam was pregnant. The fact that Alfie was going to have a little half-sister or brother seemed to smooth things over. They were one family as Castiel kept telling Dean. It didn’t stop him and Michael from arguing over the silliest things but at least it was all the small things now, not the big things. 

At the end of the two months Dean was reinstated and a little over a week later, Castiel found out he was pregnant too. It was the most wonderful surprise. 

The back gate swung open and Benny arrived, carrying a crate of beer. Charlie followed him.

“Not late, are we?” she called. 

“No,” Castiel said. “They haven’t even lit the fire yet.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. 

“Is Meg here?” she asked, glancing around.

“Stuck in traffic, but she’ll be here soon,” Castiel said.

Charlie nodded, turning away from Castiel, heading towards Dean, ready to give him her advice on the proper way to light a barbecue. She tried to grab one of Benny’s bottles of beer as she passed but he smacked her hand.

“These are mine,” he said. “I brought them because the ones Dean drinks are terrible.”

“Hey!” Dean called. “I heard that.” 

“You were supposed to,” Benny said, opening one of the bottles. 

Everything was easy. It was all relaxed. Castiel could put his feet up and not worry. He didn’t have to rush around. Dean wouldn’t have let him. Castiel was close to his due date and Dean was worrying about stress bringing on early labour. Castiel rolled his eyes at him and reminded him that he’d gone through it all before and as a single parent, but Dean insisted. 

Adam was napping upstairs in the guest room, exhausted from the heat and from being even further along in his pregnancy than Castiel was. He was a few weeks over his due date. Sometimes Castiel wondered if they’d end up delivering on the same day. 

There was a little cheer from over by the barbecue as Dean managed to light it. 

Castiel smiled. He felt another kick under his hand. His wondered if the little one wanted to come out and meet everyone early. That wouldn’t surprise Castiel at all.

She was Dean’s baby after all and it seemed she was going to be just as impatient and impulsive as her dad.


End file.
